Escarlate
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Um conto de luxúria e amor no Japão Feudal. Tezuka Kunimitsu x Sakuno Ryuzaki x Echizen Ryoma - outros personagens de POT com partipações especias.
1. Iniciação

**Capítulo I – Iniciação **

Ele não gostava de noites de leilão. Geralmente, depois de passar dias fora da cidade à serviço, tudo o que queria era uma boa dose de saquê e, de acordo com o seu humor, ter uma companhia feminina para aliviar as tensões da semana. No entanto, em noites como aquela, quando novas garotas chegavam à casa e homens ricos de todas as idades se aglomeravam em frente ao salão principal para tentar olhar e ofertar o lance mais alto ele sempre perguntava a si mesmo porque continuava ali no meio daquele tumulto e barulho. Há anos que uma _tayuu_ nova não o interessava a ponto de sequer acompanhar o leilão após a apresentação das mesmas e sabia que, possivelmente, naquela noite iria continuar a fitar o jardim sentado na varanda apreciando o liquido da garrafa ao seu lado.

No entanto, o toque suave de uma mão feminina em seu ombro o fez desviar-se do próximo gole e ele virou o rosto.

- Tezuka-dono... – uma bela mulher estava ajoelhada ao seu lado.

- Saya-san? – disse, educadamente.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas será que poderíamos conversar um instante?

- Claro.

Ele abaixou a pequena xícara e os dois se levantaram e foram até uma parte mais afastada do jardim próximo a um pequeno lago de carpas, mas ainda podiam ver o que se passava dentro da casa, através das portas amplamente abertas.

- Tezuka-dono... preciso que me faça um favor. – a mulher o fitou com seus olhos violetas e ele pôde notar sua preocupação.

- Há algo errado? Algum dos clientes está causando problemas? – não seria a primeira vez que ele, como um dos oficiais de justiça de Kyoto teria que intervir em algum caso de álcool misturado à alta arrogância que geralmente circulava naquele lugar.

- Não, não é isso. É sobre o leilão.

- O que houve?

- Preciso que compre a virgindade da garota que será ofertada hoje.

O rapaz de cabelos claros olhou para ela confuso, mas logo gritos mais animados e altos vindos do salão chamaram sua atenção.

Uma das outras garotas do bordel apresentava a mais nova aquisição. Uma adolescente de cabelos vinhos e olhos também em um tom rubro. Vestia apenas uma yukata branca, acentuando as curvas de seu jovem corpo, típico para as virgens em oferta. Como uma ovelha prestes a ser jogada em um covil de lobos.

- Aquela é Sakuno Ryuzaki. Tem 17 anos. O tio dela a vendeu para nós há alguns dias.

- Não estou interessado, Saya-san. - disse, seriamente. - Tenho certeza de que qualquer um daqueles senhores facilmente cobriria a oferta inicial de vocês.

- Eu entendo. E peço perdão pelo meu pedido. Mas essa garota já sofreu demais até chegar aqui. Se eu entregá-la a qualquer um deles, temo que ela enlouqueceria e seria até capaz de tirar a própria vida. O senhor sabe que gentileza não é algo comum para eles. Mesmo sendo homens ricos e de famílias nobres, tudo é esquecido no momento em que a porta do quarto é fechada. - ela, sem perceber, segurou uma das mangas compridas do haori escuro que ele usava fazendo perceber o quanto aquela situação a perturbava intimamente.

- Saya-san... – ele esticou a mão livre e acariciou a face bonita, colocando algumas mechas do comprido cabelo castanho-escuro atrás do pescoço, revelando uma cicatriz antiga que ele tocou gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos. - ...então, foi isso que aconteceu?

De repente ela se deu conta do que acabara de revelar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, nunca havia contado ao rapaz nada de sua vida antes de estar naquela casa de prazeres. Saya abaixou seu olhar, envergonhada de ter mostrado mais uma de suas fraquezas, deixando com que as mechas cobrissem seu rosto novamente.

- Ninguém merece esse tipo de desespero. - disse, sussurrando.

- Eu entendo. – Kunimitsu acariciou sua mão, antes de distanciar-se, atravessando o jardim de volta ao salão principal.

A gritaria havia se tornado ainda mais intensa, pois três homens estavam disputando a primeira noite da jovem. Um deles, já de cabelos brancos, usando um haori cinza e, com o _mon _de uma rica família, lançava a ela olhares lascivos, enquanto ofertava animadamente pelo seu corpo. Tezuka fitou o rosto da garota, que apenas permanecia em pé, silenciosamente. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e as bochechas vermelhas, indicando que, provavelmente antes de entrar no salão, havia chorado por horas a fio, talvez dias.

Quando o oficial de justiça ficou frente a frente a ela no palco, apenas jogou um saco de couro aos pés da garota que a apresentava e o barulho das moedas de ouro chamou a atenção, silenciando a todos. Ela ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, até que agachou-se e pegou o saquinho entre as mãos, abrindo-o e logo anunciou, surpresa:

- Ryuzaki Sakuno foi vendida para Tezuka-sama!

Imediatamente foram ouvidas dezenas de palavras de protesto e reclamações, principalmente daqueles que fervorosamente brigavam pela virgindade da garota. Logo, Saya subiu ao palco e mais uma vez fez-se silêncio. Apesar dos ânimos exaltados, ela ainda era a gerente daquela casa e extremamente respeitada pela grande maioria deles. Ela pegou o saco em uma das mãos e sentindo seu peso, disse:

- A oferta de Tezuka-sama cobre o dobro da mais alta feita pela virgindade de Ryuzaki-san. Agradeço a participação de todos os senhores, mas o leilão de hoje está encerrado. – educadamente ela fez uma reverência e tocou os ombros da garota que apenas olhava para o homem impassível a sua frente com um olhar perplexo.

- Saya-san... o que está acontecendo? – foi tudo o que conseguiu formular, ao deixar o palco, com a voz trêmula.

- Vamos... você não pode se atrasar. – respondeu, com um olhar gentil, antes que entrassem em um dos quartos e mais uma _tayuu_ se juntou a elas, para ajudá-la com os preparativos necessários para sua primeira noite.

* * *

Sakuno esperou pacientemente até que seu senhor entrasse no quarto. Sentada de maneira comportada, ela apenas levantou seu olhar após escutar a porta se abrir e fechar e os poucos e abafados passos que ele deu até estar em sua frente, fitando-a seriamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tezuka-sama, eu... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase respeitosa que havia sido ensinada, ele aproximou-se e a beijou, empurrando-a vagarosamente em direção ao futon sob os dois. Levou algum tempo ate que ele abandonasse sua boca e a observasse. Seu rosto era delicado, as maças rosadas e a boca vermelha davam a ela uma expressão bela, emoldurada pelos longos cabelos lisos que caiam pelos ombros. E ele podia ver claramente sua ansiedade e medo naqueles olhos tão sinceros e inocentes.

A adolescente sentiu o coração comprimir-se diante dos olhos profundamente castanhos que pareciam ler sua alma naquele momento. Então, aquele era o homem que havia comprado seu corpo e acabara de roubar seu primeiro beijo. Enquanto a preparava para aquela noite, instruindo-a de como comportar-se, Saya-san havia lhe dito para não se preocupar. Mas como ela poderia não se preocupar com um homem estranho explorando seu corpo com aquelas mãos tão grandes, sem dizer absolutamente nada? Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas começando a umedecer seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ele tocava seu pescoço com os lábios, fazendo um caminho em direção a suas clavículas. Então, o rapaz distanciou-se e apoiou-se em seus joelhos, antes de tocar o _obi_ do _yukata_ que ela usava, puxando-o. E a pele alva do seu corpo ficou completamente exposta ao seu olhar e às luzes oscilantes das velas que iluminavam o aposento.

- Não! – ela disse, em pânico, colocando os braços ao redor do corpo, tentando esconder-se e evitar, mesmo por alguns segundos, o que viria em seguir. – Não... por favor... não olhe para mim. – pediu, humildemente.

Ela podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, diante de sua vergonha. Queria sumir. Queria desaparecer daquele quarto e voltar ao aconchego de seu pequeno, mas agradável lar no interior, ao abraço de sua mãe, que sussurraria em seu ouvido que aquilo não passava de um sonho ruim, que tudo ficaria bem. Até que um toque em seu rosto, enxugando o caminho das lágrimas que haviam caído fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e olhasse diretamente para Kunimitsu.

Ele acariciou a face dela, gentilmente e ela percebeu que algo havia mudado naquela expressão tão intimidadora de antes. Suas mãos desconhecidas, agora pareciam muito mais suaves, ao afastarem seus braços antes de voltarem ao corpo dela, passeando pelos ombros desnudos e macios, descendo em direção aos seios redondos, bem feitos e até então castos. Embora ela ainda fosse tão jovem, ele pôde sentir os primeiros sinais de excitação em seu baixo ventre ao tocá-la e ao perceber o rubor que tomou conta das bochechas dela ao acariciar os mamilos rosados e convidativos. Ele acariciou a carne macia com a ponta dos dedos antes de beijá-los lentamente, sugando-os em seguida.

"O que é isso?" – Sakuno arqueou as costas ao sentir a boca dele em sua pele, confusa por aquele sentimento que começava a aquecer seu corpo. Ele trilhou os lábios lentamente em direção as costelas ao mesmo tempo que as acariciava, até chegar ao abdômen reto e ao pequeno umbigo.

Tezuka então espalhou as mãos pelos quadris e acariciou as coxas torneadas pelo trabalho no campo antes de tocar a carne entre elas, fazendo com que a garota vocalizasse. Um gemido curto, tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo, extremamente sincero. Ao movimentar seus dedos mais uma vez, a viu morder os lábios, em uma tentativa de permanecer silenciosa e submissa como as outras _tayuus_ a haviam instruído. Mas tudo foi em vão pois assim que sentiu os dedos longos e macios invadindo-a com intensidade, as mãos de Ryuzaki agarraram o tecido debaixo de si e o fitou, ofegante, a franja em sua testa grudada pelo suor do prazer que aflorava.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – perguntou, quase em uma suplica.

A resposta veio em forma de um beijo, dessa vez mais intimo e profundo. O rapaz envolveu a língua dela na sua em uma caricia, fazendo com que um gemido fosse abafado em seus lábios.

De repente, instintivamente, os quadris arredondados pressionaram-se contra os dele, lembrando-o o quanto se sentia comprimido e desconfortável sob o pesado tecido da _hakama_ que usava. Ele estava sendo propositalmente vagaroso em suas ações, mas não podia mais negar ao seu corpo o alivio do desejo que ela, mesmo sem intenção, havia despertado. Então, distanciou-se, despindo-se e novamente a envergonhado. Ela nunca havia visto um homem sem roupas antes! Ele não era largo e musculoso quanto os homens que trabalhavam na lavoura ou com gado. Seu corpo era estreito e harmonioso. O tórax liso assim como o abdômen. As pernas e braços longos e definidos. Mas foi uma parte em particular da anatomia masculina que chamou sua atenção e novamente encheu seus pensamentos de temor. Tezuka separou suas pernas deitando-se sobre ela e a adolescente pôde sentir aquela parte estranhamente rígida e ao mesmo tempo aveludada perto de seu umbigo. E ele percebeu que todo o medo que ele pacientemente havia tentado dissipar havia voltado mais uma vez.

E beijos e toques não seriam o bastante para distraí-la. Então, ao sentir o corpo dela tornar-se tenso mais uma vez sob o seu, especialmente quando ele colocou as coxas macias ao redor do seu quadril para encaixar-se melhor, ele a fitou e disse:

- Não quero machucar você além do necessário. Por favor, tente relaxar.

A adolescente surpreendeu-se ao escutar a voz dele. Profunda e ponderada. E mesmo assim, lhe pareceu tão gentil. Ela finalmente havia entendido as palavras de Saya. Ele certamente não iria lhe fazer mal. Depois dos últimos dias extremamente difíceis, seu coração cansado rendeu-se diante daquele pequeno resquício de bondade. Aquela seria sua vida a partir de então. Não haveria escapatória. Fechando os olhos, tentando conformar-se com sua condição, permitiu apenas que mais uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto, antes que Tezuka lentamente a possuísse.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol alcançaram as janelas de papel de seda iluminando fracamente o quarto. Já vestido, ele olhou mais uma vez para a garota adormecida debaixo dos cobertores, antes de sair. Ela adormeceu silenciosamente, mas ele permaneceu no quarto, para certificar-se que ela não tentaria machucar a si mesma como Saya havia temido.

Ele cruzou os corredores ainda vazios da casa. As maiorias dos clientes havia partido e mesmo aqueles que permaneceram nos quartos com suas respectivas acompanhantes não deveriam estar acordados tão cedo.

- Tezuka-dono. – seu nome chamado em sussurro pela gerente o fez virar seu olhar em direção a seu aposento. Ela aparece na fresta da porta e fez um sinal com as mãos para que ele entrasse. Silenciosamente, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e apoiou-se nela, antes de fitá-lo. – Como ela está?

- Dormindo.

- Tudo ocorreu bem?

- Saya-san... tenho certeza de que não quer detalhes de como deflorei a garota. – respondeu, seriamente.

- Ah... – ela abaixou o rosto, envergonhada pela sua escolha de palavras. – Me desculpe, Tezuka-dono, é que... – nesse momento ele aproximou-se dela e colocou as mãos em seu rosto, fazendo com que o fitasse.

- Está tudo bem. Por mais que eu não goste de estar com outras além de você, sei que estava preocupada. – acariciando sua face com o polegar, continuou. – Mas eu a tratei como você me ensinou.

- Tezuka-dono... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer ao sentir seu carinho.

- Não me chame assim... estamos sozinhos. – inclinando-se, beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

- Kunimitsu... – sussurrou, agarrando as costas do tecido do _haori_ dele. Aquele era o mesmo garoto desajeitado que conheceu há anos atrás. E que agora conseguia seduzi-la com ações tão singelas. Ele aproximou os lábios da cicatriz em seu pescoço, espalhando beijos castos, tentando apagar um pouco da dor que viu nos olhos violetas quando finalmente soube a origem daquela marca. Saya o abraçou pelos ombros, antes de sentir uma de suas mãos serpenteando pelo tecido de sua roupa, acariciando suas coxas. Seu gemido foi interrompido pela boca masculina. O peso do corpo dele comprimia o seu, a boca dele abandonou a sua, antes do obi que fechava a yukata ser facilmente aberto e os seios expostos serem beijados sensualmente. Já estava perdendo-se no desejo que ele sempre fazia aflorar em sua pele, quando os dois escutaram passos no corredor, indicando que casa se tornava mais movimentada.

Recobrando a razão, distanciou-se e esperou alguns segundos, até que ela se vestisse e recuperasse a compostura, antes de falar:

- Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- Reserve Ryuzaki-san por todo o mês. Irei trazer o pagamento amanhã à noite. A alimente sem aumentar sua dívida com a casa e compre vestimentas novas para ela também.

- Mas... isso é muito. Só o que você pagou no leilão já foi o bastante para fazê-la inacessível para os que não são nobres. Com esses investimentos, o preço de uma noite com ela subirá mais ainda. E ainda é inexperiente para cobrarmos tanto.

- Não se preocupe. Ensinarei o que ela precisa saber para validar seu preço. Ela não será tocada por qualquer um.

- Mas...

- Tenho que ir agora. – disse, antes que ela pudesse formular sua frase.

- Trabalho?

- Sim. Fuji e eu temos intimações para distribuir.

- Entendo.

- Até breve, Saya-san, eu... – dessa vez, ele foi pego desprevenido pelo beijo suave que ela depositou em seus lábios.

- Obrigada.

Apenas assentindo com a cabeça, Tezuka deixou os aposentos dela e em pouco tempo, já estava longe do local.

* * *

Olá a todos. Depois de vários anos de limbo criativo, FINALMENTE, o primeiro capitulo de Escarlate está postado! Essa fic me veio a mente quando terminei de escrever o ultimo capitulo de FUTURE, onde Sakuno se mostrava uma mulher mais sensual e segura e fiquei imaginando se ela poderia ser forte o bastante para despertar o desejo de alguem como o todo-poderoso capitão Tezuka. Claramente o universo é totalmente diferente de POT, mas pretendo manter as personalidades o mais fiel possivel e para isso conto com a colaboração de vocês. ( se alguem ler essa fic, é claro :P )

Algumas explicações de vocabulário:

***Tayuu** - prostitutas de luxo. Gueixas eram companhias de luxo, entretiam os homens nas casas de chá, mas não era visto com bons olhos o relacionamento sexual dela entre seus clientes a menos que fosse seu danna, ou patrocinador, responsável pelo dinheiro para os quimonos, alimentação, etc.

*** Yukata** - vestimenta japonesa leve, feita para casas de banho, ocasiões casuais ou como roupa para dormir.

*** Haori** - casaco masculino, com manga três-quartos, adornado com o emblema da família ( **Mon** )

*** Hakama** - a "calça" do kimono masculino.

***Obi** - "cinto" que prende o kimono no lugar, mais largo e trabalhado nos kimonos femininos e mais fino nas roupas masculinas.


	2. Despedidas

**Capitulo 2 – Despedidas**

Ryoma afastou-se da aglomeração e cruzou o jardim, sentando-se em um dos bancos, próximo a uma arvore. O dia estava agradável e um cheiro de frutas pairava no ar naquela tarde de outono. Entediado, observou os convidados movimentando-se e cumprimentando o jovem casal ao final da cerimônia. O já comprido e grande _shiro-maku_ escondia quase que totalmente o rosto da pequena noiva, mas ele podia perceber o leve sorriso que enfeitava a face de Aizawa-san naquele momento. Ou melhor, Oishi-san, já que a jovem acabara de tornar-se esposa do seu tio.

Nos últimos anos, desde que sua mãe faleceu acometida por uma rara doença que lhe levou a vida aos poucos, Shuichirou interrompeu o treinamento para seguir os passos paternos de samurai e retornou à casa Echizen para tomar conta do sobrinho, já que o cunhado sempre passava várias semanas viajando para manter o rico e prospero negocio da família. Estava apenas com 17 anos na época, quando assumiu o compromisso de ser o _Sensei_ do garoto, tanto em caligrafia e leitura, quanto iniciá-lo na arte da espada. E durante todos aqueles anos, era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer com que o adolescente quebrasse seu costumeiro silêncio e distanciamento para tudo e todos.

Mesmo nunca falando nada a respeito, Oishi sabia o quanto o sobrinho havia sofrido com a morte da mãe, ainda mais tendo sido separado dela pelos médicos da casa, temendo que contraísse a mesma enfermidade e deixando a família Echizen sem herdeiros. Quietamente ele a observava a distância sempre que estava livre de seus afazeres e, também em silencio, despediu-se dela na noite de inverno próximo a seu aniversário de 3 anos.

Durante todo esse tempo, Shuichirou devotou-se completamente a Ryoma. Mesmo dando continuidade a seus treinamentos no _dojo_ da mansão, tornou-se quase tão recluso quanto o sobrinho. Quando completou 20 anos, nos poucos dias em que permanecia em casa, Nanjirouh sempre conversava sobre a possibilidade de começar a cortejar alguma das moças das famílias nobres que tinham ligação com os Echizen, mas Oishi sempre rejeitava a idéia educadamente, dizendo que não poderia deixar o sobrinho. E com o passar dos anos, a possibilidade de casamento realmente havia se tornado bem remota.

Nem mesmo o rapaz acreditava que alguém ainda pudesse ganhar sua atenção, quando, ao levar sua espada para trocar a bainha, seus olhos foram capturados por uma bela jovem que atravessava a ponte ao seu lado. Ela possuía cabelos vermelhos e levemente ondulados e olhos extremamente azuis. Estava silenciosamente carregando uma pequena cesta de cerejas, quando duas crianças passaram correndo e a derrubaram, fazendo com que algumas das frutas caíssem no rio. Ela ficou desapontada e ao abaixar-se para pegar o objeto, Shuichirou apareceu em sua frente e o entregou em suas mãos. Ela surpreendeu-se e agradeceu timidamente, corando quando ele lhe mostrou um sorriso gentil. Trocaram algumas palavras quando ele ofereceu para deixá-la em casa e encontraram-se algumas vezes. Logo, Oishi pedia formalmente o consentimento de seu pai, um fazendeiro criador de ovelhas, para cortejá-la. Apesar da diferença econômica das duas famílias, Nanjirouh não se opôs a escolha do cunhado, pois em anos, era a primeira vez que o via realmente feliz. E quando Emi-san foi apresentada a família Echizen, ficou ainda mais satisfeito. Ela era educada e gentil. O tipo de jovem que sua finada esposa teria também aprovado para o irmão mais novo.

Oishi pretendia estender o noivado até pelo menos um ano, para que Ryoma se acostumasse com a idéia de uma nova moradora na mansão. Mas, em uma manhã, enquanto treinava com ele no _dojo_, Emi-san apareceu. O adolescente percebeu os olhos marejados da jovem e pediu licença, deixando-os a sós. Sentado perto do lago de carpas, pelos seus gestos e expressão, pôde perceber que algo sério havia acontecido. Ele sentiu-se constrangido quando o tio abraçou a noiva, enquanto ela chorava em seu peito, mas quando ela o deixou e saiu correndo pelos jardins, em direção aos portões, com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, deixando Oishi com uma feição desolada, aproximou-se novamente, preocupado.

O tio então lhe explicou que os pais dela haviam decidido retornar à fazenda da família, na província de Mie, ao oeste do país e ela não queria deixá-los, não vendo alternativa além de cancelar o noivado.

Durante uma semana o adolescente observou o tio amargurado pelos cantos, até que resolveu dar sua opinião sobre o assunto. Disse que deveria adiantar a data da cerimônia e ir com sua noiva. Antes que Shuichirou pudesse expor sua preocupação para com ele, afirmou que já estava crescido e capaz de tomar conta de si próprio, apesar de ser grato por tudo o que havia feito. Mesmo que ficasse sozinho, já estava acostumado. E que se deixasse Aizawa-san partir, iria arrepender-se.

Oishi olhou para a expressão determinada de Ryoma e se viu incapaz de argumentar. Agradeceu o apoio do sobrinho e no dia seguinte, foi até a casa dos sogros, marcar a data de casamento. E agora, estavam ali. Juntos e genuinamente felizes.

Enquanto olhava para o céu que começava a trocar de cores devido ao avanço do pôr-do-sol, desviou o olhar quando Emi aproximou-se dele com um sorriso.

- Posso me sentar, Echizen-san?

- À vontade. – disse, afastando-se para que ela pudesse se sentar. – Mas, você não deveria estar com os convidados?

- Já falei com a maioria deles. E meus pais já foram, precisavam aprontar algumas coisas, antes de partirmos. Além disso... – ela removeu o capuz do kimono de casamento, revelando os cabelos presos de maneira tradicional. – ...essa vestimenta é muito pesada. Precisava descansar um pouco. – sorriu.

- Hm. – foi tudo o que respondeu.

- Echizen-san... – disse, em um tom de voz baixo - ... eu sinto muito.

- Hm?

- Por estar afastando Oishi-san de você. Sei que sentirá a falta dele.

- Nada precisa mudar. Podemos trocar cartas sempre. E ele virá à Kyoto de vez em quando. Nos encontraremos então.

- Entendo. Mas, mesmo assim... não conseguiria me afastar de uma pessoa tão querida. Mesmo estando com meus pais, tenho certeza de que sempre sentiria a falta de Oishi-san. Na verdade, tenho que lhe agradecer.

- Agradecer?

- Ele me contou que foi você que lhe deixou tranqüilo quanto a vir conosco. Muito obrigada.

- Não faria sentido _Sensei_ permanecer aqui se não é o local onde ele gostaria de estar. – disse, honestamente.

- Echizen-san... – ela apertou o tecido da roupa entre seus dedos, como se procurando coragem para o que diria a seguir. Fitando-o, continuou. - ...gostaria de lhe fazer um convite.

- Hm? – ele a fitou, confuso.

- Venha morar conosco. Apesar de ser um lar muito mais modesto do que esta mansão, é uma casa grande, com vários quartos. Poderia levar seus livros e treinar com Oishi-san. Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria muito feliz.

- Agradeço a oferta, Emi-san, mas devo recusar. Já está na hora de _Sensei_ seguir com sua vida. Enquanto eu permanecer por perto, se sentirá responsável. Não quero isso.

- Entendo... me desculpe, eu só...

- Se realmente quer fazer algo por mim, apenas se assegure que _Sensei_ estará bem. Apenas cuide bem dele. – apesar do pedido ter sido feito com um meio olhar, ela percebeu a seriedade e preocupação em suas palavras e sorriu em retorno.

Do outro lado do jardim, a maioria dos convidados já havia partido enquanto a noite começava a cair. Oishi e Nanjirouh estavam em pé, observando os dois à distancia.

- Realmente fez uma boa escolha com Emi-san. Ela foi corajosa o bastante para aproximar-se de Ryoma sozinha. – o pai do rapaz disse, com um sorriso, antes de beber um pouco do saque da xícara que segurava.

- Ela acha que ele a odeia por eu estar indo embora. Apesar de saber que não é verdade, gostaria que os dois pudessem conversar naturalmente algum dia.

- Acho que isso será meio impossível. Sem você, acredito que irei esquecer como é a voz do meu filho. Como se a distancia entre nós já não fosse grande o bastante. – ele bebeu novamente, dessa vez um gole mais demorado. – Somente você e Rinko eram capazes de se comunicar com ele. Acho que é uma característica dos Oishi.

- Talvez com minha partida, vocês possam ficar mais próximos.

- Duvido seriamente. Mas, não se sinta culpado. Foi o trabalho que afastou meu filho de mim, não você. – sorrindo, pôs a mão livre no ombro do cunhado. – Você se tornou um homem excelente. Sua irmã ficaria muito orgulhosa, assim como eu. Não posso agradecer o suficiente por tudo o que fez por Ryoma.

- Nanjirouh-san, só repeti os atos de Rinko e você ao me acolherem, quando _Chichiue_ faleceu. E com certeza, Ryoma lhe trará muito orgulho também, em breve. – ele sorriu de volta.

- Ele ficou muito parecido com a mãe, não?

- Sim. – a atenção dos dois voltou-se para o rapaz por alguns segundos, até que Oishi voltou a falar. – Vou entregar _Shirayukihime_ para ele. Acha que irá gostar?

- Sua _katana_? – o senhor olhou para ele, genuinamente surpreso. – Acredito que ele ficaria extremamente satisfeito, mas... tem certeza? Essa espada é valiosa. Uma lembrança de seu pai, uma herança de família. O tipo de coisa que deveria ser dado a um filho.

- Emi-san e eu acabamos de nos casar. Ela só tem 18 anos, é muito jovem, não precisamos nos apressar quanto a isso. E creio que não terei muito tempo para usá-la em treinos, pois meu sogro pediu ajuda para administrar a fazenda. Tenho certeza que ninguém melhor do que Ryoma para cuidar dela. – neste instante sua noiva retornou ao seu lado e fez uma pequena reverência a Nanjirouh,que repetiu o gesto.

- Então, Emi-san, a cerimônia foi do seu agrado?

- Sim, muito. Obrigada por ter permitido que ela acontecesse em sua residência, Echizen-sama.

- Não foi nada. – neste momento, as lanternas externas se acenderam, iluminando o exterior da casa. – Nossa, já anoiteceu. Melhor me recolher, amanhã será um dia agitado. Boa noite aos dois.

- Boa noite, Echizen-sama.

- Boa noite, Nanjirouh-san. – assim que ele adentrou na casa, Oishi segurou nas mãos de sua esposa e sorriu. – Você deve estar cansada também.

- Um pouco. – respondeu, devolvendo o gesto.

- Você poderia ir na frente até nossos aposentos? Gostaria de falar com Ryoma.

- Claro. Estarei lhe esperando.

Além de Oishi e Ryoma, apenas os serviçais permaneciam nos jardins, arrumando os resquícios da festa. Indo até o adolescente, que permanecia sentado no mesmo banco, ele sorriu:

- Desculpe tê-lo feito participar desse tipo de coisa. Sei que atividades sociais não são suas favoritas.

- Está tudo bem. – ele levantou-se, ajeitando o _haori_ que vestia. – Sua esposa não está o esperando?

- Estarei com ela em breve. Gostaria que fôssemos ate o _dojo_, preciso conversar com você.

- Hm. – ele assentiu e logo os dois estavam no local de treinamento e ele sentou-se no chão, esperando a conversa que iriam ter, quando Oishi foi até a estante de espadas e pegou a mais bela de todas, com o cabo em cedro e retornou, segurando-a.

- Treino a essa hora? – o jovem perguntou, enquanto o tio sentava-se a sua frente.

- Não. É um presente para você.

- Como assim?

- Quero que fique com _Shirayukihime_. Sei que cuidará bem dela até que seja a hora de pertencer a outro membro da nossa família. – Shuichirou entregou a arma com um sorriso, nas mãos do perplexo jovem.

Ryoma não soube o que dizer. Desde sua tenra idade era fascinado pela espada que pertenceu a seu avô e sempre observava atentamente quando Oishi a empunhava com seriedade e respeito nos treinos. Ele a retirou da bainha e fitou a lamina reluzente e com o corte perfeito, antes de abaixar a cabeça, respeitosamente.

- Muito obrigado, _Sensei_.

- Não há de quê. – levantando-se, limpou a _hakama_ que usava. – É melhor voltarmos para a casa.

- Pode ir, ficarei mais um tempo aqui.

- Não durma tarde.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, _Sensei_.

- Boa noite. – ele despediu-se do sobrinho e logo atravessou os jardins de volta à mansão.

Os corredores já estavam escuros e silenciosos, quando adentrou no seu quarto. Apenas uma pequena lanterna estava acesa. Sua esposa havia colocado o grande futon preparado para os dois próximo à porta da varanda, que estava entreaberta, deixando o ar fresco da noite adentrar. Usava um _yukata_ em um tom claro de rosa. Os raios do luar de outono iluminando os cabelos vermelhos que ela escovava com dedicação e paciência, o bastante para que não percebesse que ele estava nos aposentos. Aproveitando sua distração, Oishi foi trocar-se e em pouco tempo, estava sentado ao seu lado, também usando a roupa de dormir.

- Oishi-san... não o vi entrar. – ela abaixou a escova e sorriu para o marido.

- Não quis atrapalhá-la. – carinhosamente, pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre seus dedos. – Você não precisa mais me chamar assim. Estamos casados. E estamos a sós.

- Shui.. – um leve rubor tomou conta das bochechas dela, ao fitá-lo. - ...chirou.

- Obrigado, Emi. – disse, com um sorriso, também a chamando sem os honoríficos. A primeira mostra da vida em comum dos dois que havia recém-começado.

Aquele homem tão bondoso e gentil, com uma moral impecável, realmente a havia escolhido. Sua mãe a havia alertado que afeição poderia surgir somente durante o casamento e mesmo que não acontecesse, companheirismo e respeito também eram importantes. Mas, ela não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Desde as primeiras semanas que passaram juntos, ela se encontrava apaixonada. Os olhos verdes e translúcidos já haviam capturado seu coração. Cautelosamente, ela aproximou as mãos do rosto dele e o acariciou. Shuichirou sentiu a pele estremecer com o contato dos pequenos e macios dedos, tão quentes, antes que ela estendesse o carinho para seus cabelos.

- Tão macio... – ela tocou no pequeno pedaço de tecido que segurava o rabo-de-cavalo, com respeito. - Posso vê-lo solto?

Com uma das mãos liberou a cascata lisa e solta em seus ombros, antes de sentir o carinho em cada uma de suas mechas. Era a primeira vez que a tinha tão próxima de si. Quando ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente, querendo tocar sua nuca, o _yukata_ abriu-se levemente, revelando a curva dos seios alvos. Oishi engoliu fundo, tentando desviar o olhar. Havia prometido a si mesmo que seria gentil e paciente com ela naquela primeira noite, apesar do desejo que começava a acometê-lo por aquele pequeno fragmento de pele. Queria dar a ela uma boa lembrança em suas núpcias, mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver uma pequenina lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela, alarmando-o:

- Emi... o que foi? – foi a vez dele de tocar seu rosto, querendo enxugá-lo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... – confessou, as lágrimas redondas e sérias, abundantes em seus olhos. - ... as coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente e as pressas, que acabei não sendo instruída sobre o que fazer quando ficássemos sozinhos.

- Emi...

- Quer dizer... compreendo o que irá acontecer, mas... eu não sei como agradá-lo, Shuichirou. Eu não sei o que fazer...- abaixando o rosto, os cabelos vermelhos cobriram a sua face, por um breve momento, até que as mãos de Oishi suspendessem seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele, antes que seus lábios tocassem os dela. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram na mais pura surpresa, antes de se fecharem diante a sensação daquele primeiro beijo. Demorou algum tempo para que ele conseguisse se afastar da boca macia e rosada e a olhasse novamente, antes de falar:

- Sei que o que vou falar pode soar estranho, mas esta noite também será a minha primeira.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Apesar de também temer não ser bom o bastante, não me arrependo de tê-la escolhido para dividir isso, Emi.

- Shuichirou... – uma solitária lágrima cruzou seu rosto mais uma vez, mas envolta em um sorriso, tranqüilizando o coração do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe. Não precisamos fazer nada enquanto você não quiser.

- Não! – respondeu, subitamente e logo abaixou o rosto envergonhada, diante de sua ousadia. – Eu quero... realmente quero.

Shuichirou sorriu diante de sua franqueza e sentiu-se grato e feliz por seus sentimentos. Silenciosamente, aproximou o corpo do dela e afundou as mãos no cabelo perfumado, acariciando seu pescoço. Pôde sentir a respiração dela falhar com aquele carinho e o coração parar uma batida quando colou o corpo maior e bem mais alto ao dela, apenas separados pelo fino tecido das roupas que usavam. Emi abraçou as costas largas do marido e o segundo beijo trocado foi iniciado por ela, mesmo que timidamente. Depois de vários minutos de caricias sem pressa, podia sentir seu peito preencher-se com algo mais importante que desejo. A cada beijo trocado, a cada toque na pele recém-desnuda, o olhar de extrema confiança e carinho com que o fitava, tinha certeza absoluta que, com ela ao seu lado, seu mundo mudaria por completo.

Ryoma observava em silêncio, encostado em um dos pilares de madeira que sustentavam a entrada da mansão, enquanto seu tio instrua os servos ao colocarem as bagagens na carruagem que os levaria. Seu pai já havia se despedido bem mais cedo, pois havia partido para uma de suas intermináveis viagens a trabalho. Emi apareceu ao seu lado, vindo da casa, carregando uma pequena sacola, com um sorriso.

- Obrigada pela estadia em sua residência, Echizen-san.

- Não precisa agradecer. – respondeu, pegando sua bagagem e indo em direção a um dos servos, entregando-a.

- Bom, parece que essa é a ultima. Vamos, Emi-san. - disse, estendendo a mão para a esposa. Ela aproximou-se mais uma vez de Ryoma e fez uma reverência.

- Até breve, Echizen-san. Por favor, tente nos visitar, se não for muito incomodo.

- Hm. – foi tudo o que respondeu, antes que seu tio a ajudasse a subir na carruagem. Subitamente, sentiu um aperto na garganta, quando ele se virou para o adolescente, com um sorriso.

- Está na hora, Ryoma.

- Hm. Faça uma boa viagem, _Sensei_, eu... – suas palavras se perderam, quando o tio o abraçou.

- Sei que você já está crescido. Mas se você se sentir sozinho, não hesite em ir para Mie.

- Hm. – respondeu, apoiando o rosto no ombro do rapaz, mas sem abraçá-lo em retorno. Shuichirou sabia que não era uma falta de sensibilidade, mas apenas um hábito do sobrinho. Afastando-se, olhou para ele e colocou uma das mãos em seu cabelo, tão negro quanto o dele mesmo, bagunçando-o levemente.

- Sentirei sua falta. Sempre me escreva, por favor.

- Hm. – um leve resquício de um sorriso suavizou seus olhos castanho-claros, antes que ele respondesse. – Irei escrever.

Em poucos minutos a carruagem estava saindo da propriedade Echizen. Ryoma sabia que era improvável que o vento que tocava a sua pele estivesse diferente do dia anterior. Mas, ao ver a única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado partir, de alguma forma sentia o ar ao seu redor lhe atingir de uma forma mais fria e dolorida.

* * *

**_Shiro-maku_** - Kimono tradicional de casamento. Uma vestimenta branca com várias camadas de tecido e um grande capuz

**_Chichiue _**- forma extremamente respeitosa de denominar "pai"

**_Shirayukihime_** - Princesa da Neve Branca ( Oishi e Ryoma merecem uma espada com pedigree :D )


	3. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 1

**Capítulo III - O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos **

**Parte 1**

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça. A última coisa que se lembrava daquela noite era estar servindo chá ao seu marido, antes de beber também, quando tudo ficou escuro. Querendo acariciar a testa, para diminuir a dor, assustou-se ao perceber que suas mãos estavam amarradas, quando sua atenção foi desviada para a voz masculina e estranha à sua frente:

- Dormiu bem, Nakano-san? – um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos, forte e com uma expressão maldosa a fitou.

- Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

- Então, Yuuji-san, você realmente não contou a verdade a sua esposa?

- Yuuji? – seu coração apertou-se ao ver o marido sentado do outro lado da sala, quase que completamente envolto em sombras, de cabeça baixa. – Yuuji, o que está acontecendo?

O rapaz nada respondeu, apenas abaixado ainda mais a face, sem coragem para fitá-la.

- Seu marido está atolado até o pescoço por dividas de jogo. – o homem desconhecido falou, coçando a barba mal feita. – E, como um homem honrado, ele as quitou, vendendo você a mim. – ele levantou-se e se aproximou dela. – Meu nome é Suzuki. Sou dono do Akai Hana. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Akai Hana? – perguntou realmente confusa.

- Um bordel. Mas, fico me perguntando se realmente será uma boa troca, afinal, você não é mais virgem.

- Estamos casados há pouco tempo! – foi a primeira vez que seu marido falou algo, desesperado pela possibilidade de não completar a transação. – Ela só tem 20 anos, ainda pode satisfazer qualquer homem muito bem!

Saya sentiu suas lágrimas molharem o rosto, em abundância. Nos últimos dois meses ele estava se comportando de um modo distante e furtivo, sempre chegando extremamente tarde em casa e falando com homens que ela não conhecia. O dinheiro estava escasso, mas quando perguntava algo, ele sempre respondia que as vendas no comércio onde trabalhava estavam fracas, mas que o patrão iria aumentar seu salário assim que possível.

- Deixe-me ver... – sem nenhum respeito, o homem puxou o _kimono_ que ela usava, abrindo-o por completo na parte de cima. Ela tentou encolher-se, mas foi em vão. Ele segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos grandes, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – Realmente, Yuuji-san, nada mal... – sorriu, ao tocar um de seus seios, fazendo com que seu choro silencioso se tornasse mais intenso. – Então, está tudo bem.

- Verdade? – seu marido perguntou, nervosamente.

- Claro. Por um lado tenho pena que uma jovem tão linda tenha casado com um idiota covarde como você, mas por outro... – ele a largou e voltou a sentar-se longe. - ... tenho certeza de que me trará muito dinheiro.

- Sim senhor, tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender!

- Você pode ir. E certifique-se que não cometerá o mesmo erro novamente.

- Sim, senhor.

- Yuuji! – ela gritou, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão. – Yuuji, por favor! Eu sou sua esposa! Por favor, não faça isso!

Apesar de ter parado alguns passos próximo à porta ao ouvir seu nome, ele silenciosamente deixou o local, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

* * *

Em um espaço de poucos dias, ela já havia sido recrutada para o quadro de _tayuus_ daquele bordel. As outras a recepcionaram de uma maneira amigável, afinal, todas estavam ali por terem o destino controlado por algum homem em suas vidas. Em tempos difíceis, era comum que eles se dispusessem do meio mais fácil e rápido para ajudarem a si mesmos, se desfazendo de filhas, irmãs e esposas.

A gerente do local, Michiko, uma jovem mulher que fora expulsa de casa pelo marido, trocada por uma moça de família mais rica, a preparou para sua noite inicial e a instruiu como se comportar com o cliente. Mesmo já tendo conhecimento sobre sexo, no momento em que o estranho a tocou, sua pele arrepiou-se e ela sentiu uma onda de repudio atingi-la. A cada toque, parecia que ácido lhe estava sendo jogado, tamanha a dor que retorcia seu coração. As investidas dele eram pontuadas com as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, escondidas pelo cabelo comprido.

Quando ele finalmente saciou-se nela, vestiu-se e a deixou sozinha no quarto, Saya permaneceu vários minutos fitando o chão. O cheiro daquele homem impregnado em sua carne exalava como um animal morto. Ela esfregou as mãos pelo corpo, como querendo se limpar, até que as palmas e sua pele começassem a arder pelo contato bruto.

Perguntou a si mesma, diversas vezes, o porquê de estar sendo punida daquela maneira. Sem encontrar respostas e tendo certeza de que seria incapaz de continuar, alcançou um espelho de mão que estava no criado-mudo e o espatifou no móvel, cortando os dedos ao pegar um dos maiores pedaços dos cacos de vidro. Sua mão estava tremendo, mas mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para que logo o sangue começasse a cair em abundância de seu pescoço. E um frio estranhamente libertador invadiu seu corpo.

* * *

Despertando, fitou o teto do seu quarto no bordel e sentou-se repentinamente, fazendo com que o esforço trouxesse dor à seu pescoço. Colocando uma de suas mãos sobre ele, sentindo o tecido das bandagens sob seus dedos. Com uma expressão confusa, continuou a tatear a garganta, até que uma voz estranha chamou a sua atenção:

- Sinto muito, mas você sentirá dor pelos próximos dias. – um rapaz de cabelos azul-escuros compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo estava sentado no _tatame_ na outra extremidade do quarto, com um livro entre as mãos. Ele a fitou com um sorriso.

- Quem é você? – a pergunta feita em surpresa fez com que a dor se tornasse ainda maior, fazendo-a tossir. Ele aproximou-se e rapidamente foi até ela, forçando-a a deitar.

- Ah, você não pode falar! Ainda está com febre e tem que descansar para cicatrizar os pontos! – afastando os cabelos da franja em sua testa, colocou uma toalha úmida, que estava em uma pequena bacia próxima ao _futon_. – Eu sou Suzuki. Hideki.

Mesmo sem vocalizar, sua surpresa foi claramente vista no olhar que dirigiu a ele e o rapaz sorriu, querendo tranqüilizá-la.

- Sim, meu pai é o dono daqui. Mas, eu sou apenas um médico. Felizmente me chamaram a tempo e pude estancar o sangramento. – tocando o ferimento no pescoço dela, a fitou, ligeiramente triste. – Por que você fez isso a si mesma?

Sentindo-se envergonhada, virou o rosto, desviando o olhar.

- A culpa não foi sua. – ele sentou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando os óculos que emolduravam os olhos alaranjados. – O que o seu marido fez foi uma covardia. Este estilo de vida é doloroso, mas você deve sobreviver. Sobreviver e conseguir superar tudo isso.

Aquelas palavras bondosas trouxeram lágrimas a seus olhos. Ela o fitou, com o rosto molhado e disse "obrigada", em silêncio. Lendo seus lábios, ele sorriu em retorno.

- Falarei com o meu pai para que você seja designada para outros afazeres, até melhorar. – disse, cobrindo-a com o cobertor. – Irei lá embaixo trazer algo para você comer. Por favor, descanse.

Ela o observou deixar o quarto e perguntou-se como pai e filho poderiam ser tão diferentes. Agradecendo intimamente a gentileza do rapaz, o cansaço e a leve febre que ainda persistia a fizeram fechar os olhos e, em pouco tempo, adormeceu.

- Hideki-dono, como Saya-san está? – uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cor-de-rosa perguntou, preocupada, enquanto ele cruzava um dos corredores da casa.

- Ela está bem, Michiko-san. A febre deve passar em breve.

- Ah, que bom. Nunca havia ficado com tanto medo antes. Encontrá-la envolta naquela poça de sangue...

- Espero que ela não tente fazer isso novamente. – nesse momento o rapaz colocou a mão no peito e apertou o tecido do _haori_ que usava. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e seu rosto foi tomado em uma expressão de dor, antes de cair de joelhos no chão.

- Hideki-dono! – a garota aproximou-se e tentou ajudá-lo a se apoiar. – O senhor não deveria estar se esforçando tanto! Irei chamar Suzuki-sama!

- Não... – antes que ela se virasse e fosse em direção ao escritório de seu pai, ele segurou a barra do _kimono_ que ela usava. Gotas de suor já se concentravam em sua testa e ele respirou profundamente, antes de falar. - ... não é nada sério.

- Mas...

- Por favor, apenas... me ajude a ir para um dos aposentos vazios. Não gosto de incomodar meu pai.

Mesmo contrariada, Michiko o ajudou a caminhar até um dos quartos desocupados e o deitou no _futon_, abrindo amplamente as portas da varanda , deixando que o ar entrasse. Demorou algum tempo até que a dor em seu peito se dissipasse e ele conseguisse se sentar sozinho. A mulher o fitou, preocupada:

- Está melhor?

- Sim. Obrigado pela ajuda, Michiko-san.

- Você não deveria ter vindo... depois de tantos dias se recuperando de uma crise, deveria ter permanecido em casa, descansando.

- Mesmo que eu seja um médico praticamente inútil na maior parte do tempo, eu ainda desejo ajudar os outros.

- Mas, o seu problema de coração...

- Ah, não é nada demais. Esperavam que eu não passasse dos 10 anos de idade, então o simples fato de ainda estar vivo, demonstra que eu estou em vantagem.

- Hideki-dono...

- Além disso... não é como se alguém sentisse minha falta se eu partisse. Meu próprio pai encabeça a lista.

- Hideki-dono, você sempre foi extremamente querido por cada uma de nós. Mesmo que sejamos somente _tayuus_, por favor, leve isso em consideração antes de falar tão despreocupadamente em sua morte. – ela o fitou, preocupada, fazendo-o sorrir em retorno.

- Tem razão. E eu sou muito grato pela consideração de todas. Desculpe. – ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar. – Você poderia preparar algo para Saya-san comer?

- Claro. – ela levantou-se graciosamente. – Se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

- Obrigado. – assim que se encontrou sozinho no aposento, ele voltou a se deitar, ainda sentindo um resquício de dor em seu tórax. Após tantos anos, ele já deveria ter se acostumado com aquela sensação penetrante. Mas, naquele momento, aquilo era algo pequeno, ao lembrar-se do despertar dos belos olhos violetas, que ajudara a trazer de volta à vida.

* * *

Um mês depois. Diante do pedido do filho, Suzuki-san aceitou afastar Saya de suas obrigações como _tayuu_ e quando Hideki a autorizou a sair do repouso em seus aposentos, Michiko a designou para a cozinha, o que animou seu espírito diante da situação. Por aquelas curtas semanas ela ate conseguiu esboçar um sorriso sincero, esquecendo brevemente de sua condição. Mas, logo o ferimento cicatrizou por completo e com uma feição entristecida, diante de seu pai, Hideki retirou os últimos curativos, permitindo a ela retornar para suas atividades. E Suzuki-san deixou muito claro que se ela tentasse aquela tolice novamente, seria a ultima vez.

Então, querendo aliviar o peso da situação para a amiga, Michiko-san decidiu que o melhor seria encaminhar os jovens virgens para ela. Iniciar sexualmente um rapaz de boa família era uma tarefa importante para as _tayuus_, pois deveriam ensiná-los e fazerem se sentir confiantes. Geralmente pais e irmãos mais velhos o mandavam para os bordeis quando um noivado já estava sendo arranjado e não era aceitável que um futuro marido fosse despreparado para o leito nupcial.

Os primeiros jovens que Saya atendeu passaram pelo crivo rigoroso de Michiko. Eram tímidos e inofensivos. Saya pacientemente os ensinou sobre o corpo feminino, como despir e tocar. Ela até mesmo teve que instruí-los sobre as reações de seus próprios corpos. Era estranho. Há apenas alguns meses atrás era ela a virgem com um homem mais experiente. Ela nunca suspeitaria da traição de Yuuji, pois ele sempre fora um marido carinhoso e dedicado em vários aspectos e a intimidade dos dois era um deles. Em sua primeira noite juntos ele dissipou qualquer medo e preocupação de sua mente e, ao contrário do que suas amigas haviam prevenido, sexo nunca foi uma obrigação.

No entanto, em uma noite, Michiko foi até ela e lhe entregou um grande embrulho de papel de seda. Surpresa, Saya o abriu, revelando um _kimono_ vermelho. O corte era perfeito, assim como o bordado no tecido, demonstrando que alguém havia pago um alto preço por ele. Michiko contou-lhe que a vestimenta fora presente de Fuji-san, um cliente costumeiro de Katsuya. Ele havia pago generosamente o kimono e a noite para seu primo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, o único filho do magistrado dos distritos ao sul.

Ela aceitou o rapaz como cliente e na noite determinada, o esperou comportadamente em seus aposentos. Havia passado toda a tarde se preparando para aquela iniciação tão importante. Sua pele estava perfumada com óleos que havia utilizado em seu banho na banheira, seus longos cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo e ela usava uma leve maquiagem nos lábios e olhos que realçavam a beleza de seus traços.

Seus olhos viraram-se em direção à porta, observando a figura masculina alta que adentrara. Ele possuía cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de um tom mais escuro. Seu olhar não acompanhava a suavidade de suas feições. Saya-san sentiu-se desconfortável com a firmeza daqueles olhos sobre si. Ela apresentou-se respeitosamente com uma reverência e as palavras dele foram curtas, com uma voz profunda e tão séria quanto seu exterior.

Não demorou muito até que ela se aproximasse. Seus movimentos em direção a ele foram tão lentos como o balançar das chamas nas lanternas que iluminavam o quarto. Os olhos castanhos não suavizaram mesmo quando ela tocou seu pescoço e começou a distribuir beijos lentos, seguindo o batimento da jugular. Saya acariciou o tórax dele, pelo tecido do _haor_i, mas ao alcançar o _obi _que o mantinha fechado, sentiu as mãos dele agarrem as suas repentinamente. Ao fitá-lo, surpresa, viu que o olhar endurecido de antes havia dado lugar a um leve rubor que se espalhavam pelas bochechas do rapaz, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Tezuka a empurrou em direção ao _futon_ e suas mãos tremulas começaram a explorar o corpo dela, apressadamente.

Ele nem ao menos havia retirado todas as suas vestes, apenas afastado a parte de cima do _kimono_, passeando a língua por seu colo e apertando um de seus seios entre os dedos. Pressionando o corpo sobre o dela, Saya sentia a excitação do rapaz, mas eram movimentos desajeitados e nervosos. Quando os dentes dele alcançaram seu mamilo, mordiscando-o dolorosamente, ela o afastou, juntamente com uma curta interjeição. Kunimitsu a fitou, com a respiração alterada e um olhar preocupado, uma expressão tão diferente da que mantinha minutos atrás:

- Eu... eu... me desculpe. Não foi era minha intenção... – ele abaixou o rosto, incapaz de encará-la. – Desculpe. Não irei mais incomodá-la, eu... – antes que pudesse recolher seu _haori_, Saya segurou sua mão e o fitou:

- Eu também não sabia o que fazer.

- Saya-san... – ele a observou sentar-se e obedeceu quando ela, apenas com um gesto, pediu para que fizesse o mesmo.

- Na minha primeira vez, também não sabia o que fazer. Mas... aprendi que é algo que deve ser feito sem pressa. – ao tocar no rosto do rapaz, viu os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se. – Eu não irei julgá-lo, Tezuka-dono.

- Saya-san...

- Primeiro, vamos nos despir apropriadamente. Não é muito confortável assim.

Kunimitsu lentamente tocou as vestes dela. Desamarrando a fita de seda, o obi abriu-se. Saya o ajudou, retirando as camadas de tecido que compunham o traje e apenas uma fina camada de tecido o separava de sua pele desnuda. Ele afastou o tecido e engoliu fundo ao finalmente ver o corpo dela por completo. As curvas harmoniosas, a pele alva e o cheiro doce que exalava o enfeitiçaram. Saya esticou suas mãos e repetiu os gestos dele, despindo-o em seguida e seu coração pulou uma batida ao sentir as mãos macias em seu peitoral e os lábios úmidos em seu maxilar:

- Tezuka-dono... – os olhos violetas pareciam hipnotizá-lo. - ...você precisa respirar.

- Hm.. eu...ahn.. – como ela poderia esperar que ele conseguisse isso? Ainda mais quando colou seu corpo curvilíneo tão junto ao dele? As mãos dela passearam pelo abdômen e quadril até envolverem seu membro, já prontamente desperto, gentilmente pressionando-o, fazendo-o gemer. Ela movimentou os dedos e somente aquilo já era o bastante para fazê-lo sentir as pernas estremecidas, quando ela ajeitou-se e começou a trilhar beijos e pequenas mordidas em seu abdômen liso. A respiração dela em sua virilha era escaldante, mas nada o havia preparado para a boca e língua macia que o envolvera. Seus dedos amassaram o tecido do _futon_ abaixo de si enquanto sentia a língua dela naquela parte tão sensível. Pequenas gotas de suor começaram a acumular-se em sua testa e sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada. Mesmo sem ser do seu interesse, Fuji conversou algumas vezes sobre o poder que uma mulher experiente poderia exercer sobre o corpo de um homem. Ele relatou, orgulhosamente, das vezes em que sentiu-se prestes a desmaiar ou com as pernas bambas por algumas horas. Mas nenhum dos relatos do primo o haviam preparado para isso. Ao sentir os dedos dela massageando seu membro juntamente com os lábios avermelhados, involuntariamente jogou sua cabeça para trás e exalou, procurando em vão um pouco mais de oxigênio para seus pulmões.

Saya percebeu que ele estava quase em seu limite. Sendo jovem e inexperiente, se não tomasse cuidado, o clímax dele chegaria em breve. Querendo dar a ele a oportunidade de dominar a situação, ficou à sua frente, acariciando seus cabelos. Tezuka a fitou com os olhos e pensamentos turvos. Ela sorriu levemente ao vê-lo tão indefeso e roçando o corpo no dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tezuka-dono, me toque.

- Hm?

- Aqui. – ela levou uma de suas mãos para o meio de suas coxas e ele tateou, hesitante, sentindo a maciez e umidade. O apoiar do rosto dela em seu ombro, seguida por um gemido sensual lhe deu coragem para aprofundar os dedos, fazendo com que o carinho em seu baixo ventre também se tornasse mais rápido.

Kunimitsu percebeu a ligação entre seus movimentos, a voz dela e a umidade convidativa em seus dedos. Ele queria mais. Ele queria fazer com que sua voz ecoasse ainda mais pelas paredes do aposentos. Lembrando-se das palavras dela, alcançou um de seus seios e tentou repetir as ações dos lábios dela em seu corpo. Tezuka sentiu o quadril dela respondendo, procurando e forçando os dedos dele em si.

Sem nenhum aviso, Saya novamente o tocou, posicionando-se sobre sua rigidez.

Era como se o olhar dela o tivesse incendiado, acompanhando o calor intenso do resto de seu corpo diante daquela sensação desconhecida, quando finalmente se uniram e ela começou a movimentar o quadril sensualmente elevando-o a um novo estágio de prazer.

* * *

Saya sorriu ao observá-lo dormir, abraçado à sua cintura. Finalmente os olhos e feição sérios estavam relaxados. Apesar do inicio inseguro, ela tinha certeza de que, com um pouco mais de prática, ele conseguiria ser um bom amante.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e ao ver a posição em que se encontrava, sentiu-se envergonhado, sentando-se em seguida:

- Bom dia, Saya-san.

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu em retorno, ao vê-lo vestir seu _haori_, apressadamente.

- Está com fome? Posso buscar algo lá embaixo.

- Não, obrigado, eu já... – neste instante, o ronco alto do estomago o denunciou, fazendo-o corar.

- Não demoro. Por favor, fique à vontade.

- Saya-san...

- Sim?

- Obrigado. – ele a fitou seriamente. – Por ontem.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela sorriu, antes de deixá-lo sozinho em seus aposentos. Ao chegar à cozinha, foi rodeada pelas demais, que curiosamente perguntaram como havia sido a noite com aquele jovem tão sério e com cara de poucos amigos, mas ela apenas sorriu, antes de preparar uma bandeja e voltar a seus aposentos.

Ele tomou o café da manha de uma maneira educada e silenciosa, como ela havia previsto, já inteiramente vestido. Ela foi até as portas que davam para a varanda, abrindo-as, deixando que o ar da primavera adentrasse no aposento, parando um instante de olhos fechados, saboreando o cheiro das flores do jardim.

Tezuka a observou, antes de abaixar o _hashi_ do peixe que comia e falar, timidamente:

- Saya-san... estaria tudo bem em escolhê-la outra vez?

- Tezuka-dono, você é um cliente. Esteja à vontade para escolher a _tayuu _de seu agrado.

- Mas não seria correto obrigá-la a... – ele engoliu secamente. -... fazer-me companhia se isso não for do seu agrado.

Nesse instante ela não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa, diante daquelas palavras gentis. A maioria dos clientes nem sequer se despedia ao terminar o serviço. Claro que havia aqueles que as tratavam com cortesia, mas era a primeira vez que um cliente pedia permissão a uma _tayuu_ para reservá-la.

Ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente e sorriu:

- Se Tezuka-dono desejar, eu estarei aqui.

* * *

- Ah... Fuji-san... – a mulher de curtos cabelos negros e olhos verdes disse, entre gemidos, enquanto o rapaz massageava um de seus seios e sua boca mordiscava o umbigo na barriga feminina.

- O que, Katsuya-san? – levantando o rosto, ele sorriu, provocativo.

- Não comece o que não pode terminar. – disse, acariciando os cabelos castanho-claros. – Já amanheceu, você terá que ir em breve.

- Nada disso. – o jovem ficou sobre ela e acariciou o rosto belo com uma das mãos. – Meu tio disse que eu só deveria partir quando Tezuka saísse dos aposentos de Saya-san.

- Você acha que Saya-san pôde iniciá-lo? A feição dele não era a das mais amigáveis.

- Kunimitsu pode parecer uma pedra de gelo, mas ele não ignoraria o corpo nu de uma mulher como ela tentando seduzi-lo.

- O que quer dizer, uma mulher como Saya-san? – ela segurou os cabelos dele, com um pouco mais de força, demonstrando um pequeno ciúme com o comentário do amante.

- Nada, nada... - Syusuke beijou seu pescoço, querendo diminuir sua irritação e uma das mãos escorregou para as coxas, em uma caricia.

- Você está tentando me agradar?

- Até agora ninguém veio nos avisar que ele saiu dos aposentos dela, então, poderíamos nos distrair com algo, não?

- Talvez... – ela envolveu o quadril dele com as coxas bem feitas, mas antes que pudessem iniciar qualquer coisa, uma leve batida na porta os interrompeu. Fuji respirou fundo e sorriu, apesar de sua leve frustração, afastando-se da _tayuu_.

- Quer eu o ajude? – perguntou, enquanto ele se sentava e começava a se vestir

- Não precisa. – sorriu. – Eu prefiro ficar observando seu corpo sem roupas, do jeito que está.

Não demorou muito até que ele deixasse os aposentos de Katsuya e encontrasse com o primo, que evitou fazer contato visual direto, mas não podendo deixar passar a oportunidade de provocá-lo, perguntou, assim que se viram sozinhos na rua:

- E então? Foi tudo o que eu disse que seria?

O rosto do rapaz tornou-se vermelho e ele permaneceu uns bons passos em silêncio absoluto e com parte do cabelo cobrindo seu rosto, até que respondeu, em um tom de voz baixo:

- Muito mais.


	4. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Hideki observava as estrelas daquela noite de primavera, sentado na varanda de seu quarto. As pétalas de cerejeira do jardim se dispersavam com o vento, preenchendo de cor a noite escura. Ele podia escutar as vozes e música no salão, mesmo seu quarto sendo o mais afastado de todos. Com a ausência constante de seu pai na administração do local, ele mudou-se para o Akai Hana pouco tempo depois da vinda de Saya, desejando ser útil para as _tayuus_, pelo menos em seus conhecimentos médicos e também, impedir ao menos com uma presença masculina no local, que os clientes pudessem fazer algo contra elas.

Não foi fácil vender e mudar-se da casa onde havia crescido. Apesar de ter passado a maior parte de sua vida sozinho, apenas com um ou dois servos, ainda era o único local que conhecia e podia chamar de lar, onde reunia suas poucas lembranças felizes. Buscando no fundo de suas memórias, podia rever a mãe carinhosa e o pai, sorridente e sem bebidas. Mas, então, sua doença começou a manifestar-se, fazendo com que Suzuki se tornasse um homem alcoólatra e violento e a mãe desaparecesse sem vestígios.

Demorou muito tempo até que fizesse as pazes com o coração que carregava e o impedia de viver normalmente. Ele nunca pôde brincar como as outras crianças da redondeza ou fazer amizades. Não poderia cortejar uma moça ou casar-se. Ou provar um bom sakê no nascimento de seu filho. Tantas etapas comuns que nunca experimentaria. Sua vida resumia-se a dias de repouso e remédios amargos. Diante de tanto tempo livre, o médico que o atendia sugeriu que estudasse medicina. No mínimo ele poderia entender melhor sua enfermidade e poderia ajudar outros. Mesmo descrente a principio, Hideki aceitou a sugestão e com o passar do tempo e dos livros, realmente se dedicou ao oficio de medico, descobrindo os segredos do corpo humano, ervas e procedimentos, nas diversas horas de solidão, interrompidas pelo pai bêbado, adentrando trôpego pela casa.

Quando Suzuki adquiriu o Akai Hana, Hideki ficou surpreso ao conhecer as _tayuus_ do local. As moças eram exatamente o oposto de tudo o que havia escutado no momento sobre profissionais de bordeis. Calmas, educadas e muito belas. Cada uma delas carregando um doloroso passado e uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos. E ele imediatamente identificou-se e criou amizade com cada uma delas, apesar dos protestos e criticas do pai diante de sua bondade.

Ele respeitava cada uma delas e admirava suas individualidades e força para continuarem diante do destino que lhes fora entregue e, mesmo inusitadamente, aquele grupo de mulheres era sua família.

- Hideki-san, posso entrar? – leves batidas e a voz familiar o fizeram interromper seus pensamentos e ele virou-se em direção à porta.

- Claro.

- Com licença. – Saya adentrou em seus aposentos, trazendo consigo uma pequena bandeja com alguns pratos. – Trouxe seu jantar. E seus remédios.

- Ah, obrigado. – disse, enquanto ela se ajoelhava à sua frente. – Não precisava se incomodar.

- Não foi incomodo. – sorriu. – Você não jantou conosco, então imaginei que estaria com fome.

- Acabei observando as flores e perdi a noção do tempo. – respondeu, se servindo de um pouco de salada de pepinos. – Quando dei por mim, o expediente já havia começado e resolvi ficar por aqui. Como estão as coisas? Tudo tranqüilo?

- Sim. A maioria dos clientes já está nos aposentos e só alguns estão bebendo e escutando Katsuya-san tocar o _shamisen._

- Katsuya-san disponível para tocar? – ele comeu um pouco do peixe, antes de continuar a falar. – Fuji-san não veio visitá-la?

- Não. Acredito que ele e Tezuka-san foram visitar a familia. – Saya colocou um pouco de suco em seu copo e ofereceu a ele.

- E como está com Tezuka-san? Michiko-san comentou comigo que ele sempre requisita você. Está lhe tratando bem?

- Ah... – um leve rubor espalhou-se em suas bochechas. Era estranho conversar com ele sobre aquilo. - ... acho que ele apenas se sente mais à vontade comigo, mas já faz dois anos, então acredito que em breve ele irá se interessar por outra de nós. – ela abaixou o olhar, ligeiramente. – Além disso, eu vejo o modo com que ele observa minha cicatriz. Deve ser desagradável.

Sem aviso, Hideki abaixou sua refeição e tocou os cabelos dela, tocando seu pescoço.

- Não há nada de errado aqui. Modéstia a parte, acho que foi um trabalho muito bem feito. – ele sorriu, tentando animá-la. –Saya-san pode encarar essa cicatriz como uma lembrança ruim ou uma mostra ao que você foi capaz de sobreviver. De qualquer forma, faça as pazes com essa marca. Ela poderá ficar mais clara, mas nunca irá desaparecer.

- Hideki-san... – a jovem não soube o que responder, mas antes que tentasse, ele sorriu novamente.

- Minha sorte é que meu coração não está à mostra. Ele sim, verdadeiramente, não seria algo nada bonito de se ver.

Antes que ela pudesse responder algo, o barulho de tumulto vindo do salão alcançou os dois e eles se levantaram assustados, indo em direção ao local. Ao adentrarem, Suzuki-san estava sentado em uma das mesas, gritando:

- O que eu tenho que fazer para ser atendido nessa espelunca? Esqueceram quem manda aqui?!

- Suzuki-san, por favor... o senhor está incomodando os clientes, venha comi... – antes que Michiko pudesse tentar fazê-lo se levantar e sair, ele a agarrou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se no chão.

- Ei, Michiko... faz um bom tempo desde que você me serviu, não? – apertando o cabelo dela em suas mãos, trazendo-a para mais perto, ela pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool que exalava de sua pele. – Que tal irmos para seus aposentos e...

- _Otou-san_! – Hideki gritou, aproximando-se. – O que está fazendo?! Largue Michiko-san, agora mesmo!

Ele lançou um olhar aborrecido ao filho e soltou a gerente, que fazia força para não chorar. Saya foi ao seu auxilio, ajudando-a a levantar e se afastar dos dois homens.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Elas são minhas, posso fazer o que quiser.

- Elas podem ser tayuus, mas não são objetos! Não tem culpa se o senhor se embriagou e quer jogar suas frustrações em alguém!

- O que disse?! – ele aproximou-se do filho e agarrou a gola do haori que usava, trazendo-o para mais perto. – Com quem você pensa que está falando, moleque?! Quem o manteve vivo até agora, desperdiçando com médicos que não puderam consertar essa porcaria de corpo que você tem?! Sabe por que eu bebo tanto?! Para esquecer a droga de filho que tenho! – ele empurrou o rapaz, dando um soco em seu peito, fazendo com que parasse em cima de uma das mesas, despedaçando-a.

- Hideki-san! – Saya, Michiko e Katsuya foram ate ele, ajudando-o a se levantar. Com o golpe a respiração dele havia se tornado difícil e uma forte dor se espalhou pelo seu corpo.

- Olha só... não consegue nem se defender sozinho. – disse, olhando com desprezo para o filho. – Vou embora. É vergonhoso ficar perto de um moribundo inútil.

Tropeçando, ele alcançou a porta e deixou o local. As _tayuus_ levaram Hideki até seu quarto e o deitaram no _futon_. Katsuya e Saya foram chamar um médico, enquanto Michiko segurava sua mão. Estava fria e trêmula e a respiração dele havia se tornado ainda mais pesada. Demorou algum tempo para que o médico chegasse e a ultima coisa que Hideki pôde observar antes dos remédios fazerem efeito foi as tayuus rodeando-o, preocupadas.

Os dias seguintes se desenrolaram em uma maratona de cuidados para o jovem médico. Cada tayuu se revezava para tomar conta dele. Os remédios utilizados dessa vez eram mais fortes do que o costume, pois o médico também suspeitara que ele havia trincado uma costela com o choque contra a mesa. Ele sentia-se sonolento e fraco e precisou de ajuda até para se alimentar e trocar de roupas, o que o fez se sentir envergonhado e inútil como o seu pai havia dito.

No quarto dia, se sentindo melhor, ele levantou-se e foi até a varanda de seu quarto, observando o pôr-do-sol. Finalmente foi capaz de respirar fundo sem sentir uma pontada em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele pequeno alivio lhe trouxe tristeza ao olhar, facilmente percebido quando Michiko-san adentrou nos aposentos dele, trazendo-lhe um pouco de chá.

- Hideki-san... deveria estar descansando.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu, fracamente. – Meu corpo estava começando a ter a forma do futon. Precisava esticar as pernas.

- Aqui está. O remédio. – ela ofereceu a pequena xícara a ele, que tomou em um gole só, fazendo uma careta.

- Já deveria ter me acostumado com isso.

- Não acho que alguém se acostume com um gosto amargo. – sorriu, mas logo seu olhar entristeceu-se e disse, com a voz baixa. – Me desculpe.

- Hm? Não é culpa sua, essas ervas sempre foram ruins e...

- Você me defendeu e acabou ferido desse jeito. – ela o interrompeu, os olhos tristes. – Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Não foi a primeira vez que Suzuki-san me tratou desse jeito e...

- Mas foi a ultima. – o rapaz a fitou, os olhos dourados sérios. – Talvez não seja muito o que eu possa fazer por vocês, Michiko-san, mas, ninguém irá maltratá-las na minha frente. Mesmo que eu seja um inútil.

- Hideki-san...

- Tayuus são mulheres. Vocês são frágeis e devem ser tratadas com respeito. E não irei admitir que ninguém faça o contrário. Nem mesmo o meu pai.

O olhar determinado com que proferiu aquelas palavras fez, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Michiko sentir-se como alguém protegida novamente. Ele havia se tornado um homem. Respeitável e integro. Um sobrevivente assim como ela. Observando como a luz dos últimos raios de sol refletiam em seu cabelo comprido, sorriu:

- Hideki-san será um ótimo marido algum dia.

- Ham?! – os olhos dourados se arregalaram em pura surpresa. – O que quer dizer?!

- Você será um ótimo marido algum dia.

- Ah, Michiko-san, eu agradeço sua bondade, mas... que pai daria a mão de sua filha para um moribundo?

- Há alguém para você, Hideki-san. Alguém que seu coração aceitará e será complacente e ela fará o mesmo. – ela depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, antes de levantar-se, deixando-o com um olhar confuso.


	5. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 3

O pequeno garoto, sentado no canto da sala, escutava a conversa em silêncio. Os cabelos claros e compridos escondiam seu rosto e ele observava o chão, de madeira escura, concentrando seu olhar em um ponto mais claro, talvez onde o sol batesse todas às vezes pela manhã.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo e a razão de estar naquela mansão. Sua mãe conversava calmamente com um senhor, de cabelos escuros, alto, magro e feição séria, de vestes ricamente trabalhadas. Tezuka. Era o que dizia o _mon_ de sua família bordado no _haori_ de cor vinho.

Em uma determinada parte da conversa sua mãe abaixou a cabeça ate o chão, em sinal claro de respeito ao homem desconhecido a sua frente, chamando a atenção da criança.

- Não poderia lhe agradecer o bastante, Tezuka-sama.

- Fuji-san, não é necessário. Meu irmão mais novo deveria ter assumido suas responsabilidades com você e a criança. Ele sumiu no mundo sem nos dar uma noticia. Nada mais justo que refaça sua vida.

- Syuusuke é um menino muito inteligente e comportado. Fiz o melhor que pude sozinha, mas não posso negar esse pedido de casamento. É a chance de limpar o meu nome e ter uma família.

- Eu compreendo. Não se preocupe. Ele ficará bem aqui.

- Muito, muito obrigada. – disse, antes de levantar o rosto e olhar para o homem com um leve sorriso, levantando-se foi até a criança e ficou em sua frente, acariciando seu rosto.

- Syuusuke, me escute. Você ficará aqui. Você irá morar aqui de agora em diante.

- O que?!

- A mamãe foi pedida em casamento. Ele sabe sobre você, sobre o meu passado, mas não posso levá-lo comigo, pois a família dele não nos aceitaria. Você compreende, não?

- Mas... por que vou ficar aqui, mamãe?! Quem são essas pessoas?!

- Essa é uma das residências de seu avô Tezuka Kunikazu-sama, o magistrado. Aquele é seu tio, o irmão mais velho de seu pai, Tezuka Kuniharu-sama. Eles cuidarão de você.

- Mas... eu quero ficar com a mamãe! – a voz do garotinho estremeceu e ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos azuis antes que rolassem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu fiz tudo o que podia por você. A vida é difícil para uma mulher sozinha e pecadora, Syusuuke. Você não acha que a mamãe tem o direito de ser feliz agora?

- Mas... mamãe... – ele não conseguia mais falar. A jovem mulher o abraçou, apertado. Ela também queria esconder as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos. Acariciando o cabelo do filho, ela sussurrou:

- Me desculpe.

Lentamente, ela se levantou e após mais uma vez fazer uma respeitosa reverência em direção ao senhor, deixou o local, sem olhar para trás. O garotinho apenas permaneceu sentado, com a cabeça baixa, escondendo seu olhar embaçado pela tristeza.

- Otou-sama, o que está acontecendo? – um outro garoto, mais alto que ele adentrou na sala, ficando ao lado do homem. Mesmo sem tê-lo chamado de pai, era visível a semelhança entre os dois.

- Kunimitsu, este é seu primo, Fuji Syuusuke. Ele irá morar conosco a partir de hoje. Seja gentil com ele.

Quando Fuji levantou o olhar, pôde ver o outro garoto observando-o com curiosidade. Seus olhos eram castanho-escuros e ele possuía uma feição séria, como o pai.

- Eu sou Tezuka Kunimistu. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Minha mãe também não está aqui. Não fique triste.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram surpresos por aquela frase gentil. Fitando o rosto do primo recém-apresentado e a expressão bondosa do tio que observava os dois, o pequeno coração de Syuusuke tornou-se um pouco menos amedrontado.


	6. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 4

Fuji e Tezuka permaneciam quietos, de cabeça baixa, escutando uma ou outra palavra que escapavam os lábios dos membros e amigos da família que preenchiam a mansão. O avô dos dois havia falecido na manhã anterior, enquanto dormia.

Os rapazes haviam sido chamados por um mensageiro especial que os contatou em Kyoto e imediatamente partiram, encontrando-se com o pai de Tezuka, visivelmente abatido pela perda.

Apesar de ser um homem sério e de poucas palavras, Kunikazu era respeitado e estimado por seus servos e parceiros de negócios. Tornou-se viúvo logo depois que o segundo filho nasceu e focou-se no trabalho de magistratura. Quando finalmente conseguiu uma posição para permanecer mais tempo com a família, os rapazes já estavam crescidos e mesmo morando debaixo do mesmo teto, era visível a diferença e estranheza entre os três, apesar do respeito que sentiam pelo pai.

O casamento entre os pais de Tezuka aconteceu como era tradição, uma união arranjada. Ayana era educada e bela, órfã de uma família respeitada, havia sido criada por monjas budistas. Uma ótima escolha para esposa e mãe, se não tivesse adquirido uma debilitadora depressão quanto ao casamento forçado. Ela não saia do quarto, mantido quase que totalmente escuro, raramente se alimentava ou trocava palavras com seu marido. Kuniharu tentou de todas as maneiras fazê-la sair daquele estado, pois possuía um carinho genuíno para com ela, mas sem sucesso. Afastada à força da vida em que fora criada, ao passar de cada dia ela esmorecia mais, como um pássaro enjaulado.

Sentindo-se culpado pela angustia do filho e pela situação da nora, Kunizaku ofereceu a liberdade que Ayana desejava, comprometendo-se a anular o casamento e mandá-la de volta para o templo em que vivia, assim que garantisse um herdeiro a seu primogênito para dar continuidade a família. Não demorou para que a gravidez fosse confirmada após a promessa.

Pelo primeiro ano do bebê, os Tezuka alimentaram a esperança de que ela permaneceria por amor ao filho. Mas não foi o suficiente. E, aos prantos, entregou a criança para o pai, antes de deixar a mansão e o casamento em seu passado.

Durante todo o desenrolar deste drama, sem perceber, o filho mais novo estava envolvido em bebedeiras e jogos, abandonando os estudos e logo desapareceu, foragido pelas dividas, destroçando ainda mais o coração do patriarca da família.

Os netos eram sua unica alegria. Ele praticamente os criou, na grande mansão da família e os rapazes nutriam grande respeito e carinho para com o senhor.

O avô nunca fez distinção entre os meninos, sempre os tratou com igualdade e afeto, mas por ser o neto mais velho e legitimo, Tezuka cresceu totalmente a par de toda as responsabilidades que seu papel, o pai e o avô exigiam para que algum dia pudesse continuar o nome nobre e respeitado da familia.

E, ao ser chamado por Kuniharu para conversar com um senhor desconhecido, foi lembrado de que sua vida não pertencia somente a ele.

######

A mente de Tezuka foi preenchida por lembranças a medida que adentrava naquela mansão. Sim, já estivera ali, quando possuía 10 anos de idade. Seu avô o levara para – o que acreditava na época – uma reunião de negócios com Yamashita-san. Lembrou-se de, como todas às vezes, ter ficado no canto da sala, em silencio, de cabeça baixa e respeitosa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos infantis e sem se importar com que estava sendo discutido.

Mas, ao estar mais uma vez naquela sala de reunião, ele lembrou-se imediatamente dos belos olhos de um azul bem escuro que o fitaram, respeitosos, mas cheios de brilho. Seu rosto era harmonioso e delicado e as bochechas se tornaram um pouco mais rosadas quando os olhares se cruzaram, mesmo por um instante. A garotinha de anos atrás, que brincava do lado de fora, no jardim verde com a mãe e as servas - naquela ocasião - agora era a bela moça em sua frente.

O cabelo longo e negro adornado com finas fitas de seda branca combinando com os bordados ricos de seu _furisode_ que trazia desenhos delicados.

- Tezuka-kun, esta é Ayumi! – disse, com orgulho. Yamashita-san era um senhor baixo e acima do peso e falava com alegria.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – respondeu, educadamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – ela surpreendeu-se por alguém tão novo possuir uma feição e voz tão sérias.

- Então, Tezuka-san, qual a melhor data para você? A primavera acabou de começar, um casamento sob as cerejeiras seria um bom pressagio.

- Sem objeções de nossa parte, Yamashita-san. E mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso nesses dois anos, mas Kunimitsu precisava terminar os estudos em Kyoto.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Ayumi pôde aproveitar esse tempo para dedicar-se a aprender como ser uma boa esposa também!

- Como lhe informei, apesar de oficialmente os dois residirem em nossa mansão, será necessário que Kunimitsu passe algum tempo em Kyoto também para lidar com alguns documentos. Mas Ayumi-san não será negligenciada de forma alguma. Provavelmente os herdeiros não demorarão a chegar.

- Eu não duvido! Não fui abençoado com filhos, mas todas as minhas outras 3 filhas mais velhas estão casadas e com muitos meninos. Tenho certeza de que Ayumi irá seguir o mesmo caminho!

Nesse instante o rapaz observou a noiva e percebeu o leve rubor em seu rosto.

Mesmo tendo sido instruído por toda a vida para aceitar e respeitar as ordens de seu pai e avô, ele se sentiu incomodado ao ver os senhores tratando de sua vida como se fosse um cavalo de corrida a ser vendido. Como poderiam estar falando tão normalmente de netos, sendo que ele sequer havia tocado a mão da futura esposa até então? Como todo o futuro dele poderia estar sendo decidido em uma conversa tão curta?

Ele lembrou-se de Saya-san. E em como nem sequer pôde se despedir, pois tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Olhando mais uma vez para a desconhecida com quem iria dividir aquela sentença, a unica coisa que conseguiu pensar foi o quanto gostaria de estar de volta ao Akai Hana o mais breve possivel.


	7. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 5

- _Hahaue_. – Tezuka disse, respeitosamente ao avistar a mãe. Estava em uma sala privada do templo. Ela vestia um kimono negro, mas ao contrário das outras monjas, seu cabelo não havia sido raspado, já que ela, oficialmente, se mantinha casada. As mechas castanhas, da mesma cor do filho, se mantinham presas em um coque. Ayana possuía uma expressão bonita e olhar gentil.

- Kunimitsu. – ela sorriu, tocando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. – Olhe para você. Tão bonito. Está se alimentando bem? Dormindo bem?

- Sim. E como a senhora está? – perguntou, antes de se sentarem.

- Estou bem. Mas, sinto sua falta. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Gostaria de poder visitar-lhe mais vezes.

- Eu também. Mas sei que você anda ocupado. Obrigada pelas cartas tão frequentes. Como está o seu pai?

- Ele está bem. Mandou lembranças e disse que irá escrever em breve novamente.

- E Fuji-san? Bem?

- Sim. – ele não sabia como abordar a mãe sobre o casamento arranjado. Mas, ela o conhecia bem o suficiente, apesar da distância. Tocando a mão do filho, ela o indagou, com doçura.

- Você irá se casar em breve, não? Seu avô me escreveu antes de falecer.

- No próximo mês.

- Já conheceu a sua esposa?

- 4 dias atrás. Apenas nos cumprimentamos.

- E como ela é?

- Bonita. É 2 anos mais nova que eu.

- Eu também conheci o seu pai quando tinha 17 anos. Nunca irei me esquecer o quanto fiquei aterrorizada e estava prestes a chorar durante todo o encontro. Pobre Kuniharu... - ela sorriu com suas lembranças. - Ele fez de tudo para que eu me sentisse confortável, mas tudo o que queria era partir.

- _Hahaue_... a senhora odeia _Chichiue_? – a pergunta foi feita em um tom baixo e de hesitação.

- Então você já tem idade o suficiente para conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu, certo? Como o tempo passa rápido...

- Me perdoe se estou perguntando demais.

- Não precisa se desculpar. E, eu não odeio o seu pai. Como poderia? Ele sempre foi muito bondoso comigo, apesar dos meus caprichos. Sei que tive muita sorte, pois com qualquer outro marido, ele poderia ter me forçado a permanecer na mansão, a ter inúmeros filhos. Poderia ter me forçado a vê-lo com amantes. Nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente. E, ele me deu você também. – Ayana tocou os cabelos do filho, em um carinho. - Quando seu pai me contou sobre a decisão do seu avô, chorei por dias dentro dos meus aposentos. Eu estava aqui, tão longe. Apesar do seu pai sempre dizer que não guarda ressentimentos, sei também que não tenho o direito de opinar na sua vida e nas decisões que ele e seu avô tomaram para você. Sei que é o seu dever, mas... – ela sussurrou tristemente. - ...a ultima coisa que eu queria era que você vivenciasse o mesmo tipo de tristeza que eu. Este tipo de união é severa demais. Tive minha liberdade, mesmo que vigiada. Mas, também fui forçada a deixar você para trás. E não há um dia em que eu não desejo ter sido capaz de me cortar em duas para que você tivesse uma mãe presente, Kunimitsu.

Ele observou a mãe e sentiu um calor agradável no peito. Kuniharu sempre fez com que Tezuka soubesse o quanto Ayana o amava, todas as vezes que era levado pelo sentimento infantil de ter a mãe por perto, chorando sozinho nos cantos. Por algumas vezes, ele escutou Kunikazu indagar o filho sobre um novo casamento, mas as tentativas sempre estão prontamente descartadas, demostrando que, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, o pai amou a esposa genuinamente. Tezuka não tinha duvidas que os dois poderiam ter sido felizes juntos, se as coisas acontecessem de forma diferente. O rapaz tocou a mão da jovem senhora, apertando-a com carinho.

- _Hahaue_, não tenho rancor. Sou o seu filho, não importa a distância, ou quanto tempo passe. Tenho certeza de que _Chichiue_ também sempre levará suas palavras em consideração. – a senhora sorriu com as palavras dele. – Sei que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não o considero este casamento um fardo, apenas um dever a ser cumprido.

- Trate bem a sua esposa, Kunimitsu. Mesmo que não consigam encontrar amor um no outro, trate-a com gentileza. Ela também não teve escolha.

- Eu irei, mãe. – respondeu, seriamente.

######

Tezuka beijou o vale dos seios de Saya, enquanto suas mãos apertavam o corpo dela, possessivamente. Assim que retornou a Kyoto, se dirigiu ao Akai Hana e a reservou para si. Ele estava mais quieto do que o costume. Até mesmo os seus gemidos pareciam mais contidos. Ele evitava olhá-la. Suas investidas eram fortes e os olhos castanhos permaneciam fechados por quase todo o tempo. As mãos dele estavam em seus quadris, gotas de suor em seu rosto e peito, quando ela finalmente, incomodada com seu silêncio, tocou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para ela, surpreso.

- O que houve? – perguntou, a voz baixa.

"Não olhe para mim assim. Não fale comigo assim." Disse, para si mesmo, virando o rosto e continuando a penetrá-la. Um de seus dedos tocou o sexo feminino, fazendo-a arquear as costas.

- Tezuka... dono! – Ele estava diferente. Algo o incomodava e ela sabia. Assim que adentraram no quarto, ele a agarrou por trás, as mãos dele estavam sob seu corpo, apertando seus seios e coxas, puxando o tecido do kimono que usava, antes de empurrá-la para o futon em que se encontravam agora. As pernas dela enlaçando seu tronco, as mãos em seus ombros, ela podia sentir toda a tensão e estress no corpo magro e bem feito.

Nos últimos meses, muito havia mudado entre eles. Não era mais uma relação entre_ tayuu_ e cliente. Saya e Kunimitsu encontraram conforto um ao outro. Mesmo sendo um rapaz reservado, conseguia conversar com ela sobre diversos assuntos e as vezes ia até o bordel apenas para sentar-se e beber sake em seus aposentos, apreciando sua companhia. Fuji havia feito piadas a respeito, dizendo para o primo tomar cuidar e não se apaixonar pela dona de sua primeira vez, mas, com o passar do tempo, Syusuke também havia percebido que aquele conselho havia chegado tarde demais.

Tezuka, deitado de costas, olhou para o teto, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Colocando a mão no rosto, afastou o cabelo suado da testa, antes que Saya-san sentando-se ao lado e começando a se vestir, chamasse sua atenção. Demorou um tempo para que ele conseguisse encontrar sua voz na garganta seca:

- Saya-san?

Ela levantou-se e o fitou, os olhos violetas magoados.

- Se Tezuka-dono não deseja mais que eu seja sua acompanhante, não se sinta culpado.

- O que?!

- Você nem ao menos olhou para mim hoje. Eu sei que isso é apenas um serviço pela qual está pagando. Sei que essa minha cicatriz nao é atraente, mas... se algo não o agrada, Tezuka-dono, se sinta livre para trocar de acompanhante, quando desejar.

O rapaz respirou fundo e sentou-se, de cabeça baixa:

- Não há nada de errado com Saya-san. Me desculpe.

O tom de voz tão desolado fez com que ela se ajoelhasse ao seu lado, preocupada:

- Tezuka-dono... o que está acontecendo?

- Irei me casar.

- Casar? – ela tocou o rosto dele e pôde perceber toda sua tristeza.

- Em um mês.

- Qual o problema? – ela tentou animá-lo. – Tenho certeza de que Tezuka-dono será um otimo marido. E um otimo pai também algum dia.

As mãos dele alcançaram uma das mangas de seu kimono e ele a puxou para perto, para um beijo longo. Aquele tipo de carinho era algo estritamente proibido entre _tayuus_ e seus clientes, pela intimidade do gesto. E por todos aqueles 2 longos anos, haviam respeitado a regra, o que surpreendeu ainda mais Saya, que tentou se afastar, mas foi impedida pelo corpo de Tezuka sobre o seu, deitando-a no tatame novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado e delicadeza. Quando ele se afastou, os olhos da jovem estavam arregalados em pura surpresa.

- Não quero ser o marido dela.

- Tezuka-dono...

- Eu... – os olhos castanhos estavam cheios de determinação e honestidade. - ...não quero ser o marido de mais ninguem. Saya-san, eu...

- Não diga isso! – ela colocou uma das mãos sob a boca masculina, impedindo-o de continuar. – Tezuka-dono não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Mas é a verdade. – disse, sussurrando na palma de sua mão.

- Sou uma _tayuu_. Sou marcada. Você terá alguém pura, de boa família. Alguém que poderá lhe dar um futuro inteiro. Não diga isso.

- Não há ninguém acima de Saya-san aos meus olhos. – ele beijou a cicatriz no pescoço dela. – Não quero me distanciar de você. Não vou me distanciar de você a não ser que seja algo que você também deseje.

As palavras do rapaz trouxeram lagrimas ao olhar violeta, que se derramaram aos poucos, enquanto as roupas dela iam sendo tiradas por ele, mais uma vez. Beijos lentos e demorados, nos ombros, no rosto, os dedos bonitos enxugando o choro que havia se tornado mais livre. Quando foi exatamente que Saya havia começado a se sentir daquele jeito em relação ao jovem? Duas pessoas que necessitavam de amor, envoltos a tantos anos em solidão. A situação deles não poderia ser pior. Eles não poderiam estar mais separados socialmente e ela sabia, no fundo racional de sua mente, que aquilo nunca poderia render os frutos que ambos desejavam. Ela também não queria ceder a unica fonte de afeto que havia conhecido naqueles últimos anos. Saya não queria dividi-lo com ninguém.

Entre beijos tumultuados e profundos, enquanto o rapaz tentava desesperadamente memorizar os movimentos de seu corpo e gemidos para as semanas sem a presença dela, ele escutou o seu nome sendo sussurrado diversas vezes. Sem o pesado sobrenome que carregava, sem honoríficos. No corpo e lábios de Saya-san aquele adolescente desajeitado e tímido havia se tornado um homem. Talvez aquilo nem sequer fosse realmente amor, mas nenhum dos dois se importava naquele momento. E, "Kunimitsu, Kunimitsu" na voz dela, havia se transformado em uma prece sagrada e secreta, ecoando docemente pelo aposento naquela noite que Tezuka desejou que fosse infinita.


	8. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 6

A mansão estava repleta de convidados. Muita comida e sake de qualidade, o que era esperado em um casamento unindo duas famílias tão influentes.

Tezuka já havia cumprimentado quase todos eles, juntamente com sua nova esposa, agradecendo a presença. Ele se perguntou como a jovem conseguia se mover dentro daquele traje tão grande e volumoso, mas ela o fez com graça e delicadeza, por toda a cerimonia. No momento ela estava ao lado da mãe, irmãs e outras senhoras, tomando chá, enquanto ele e Fuji estavam sentados, bebendo sake e observando o movimento.

- Bela festa, Tezuka! - o primo disse, com um sorriso, antes de comer um dos vários petiscos da mesa à sua frente.

- Obrigado. - respondeu, desanimado, antes de beber mais um pouco do liquido em sua xicara.

- Posso lhe confessar algo?

- Claro.

- Pensei que você iria desistir e fugir com Saya-san. - disse, seriamente. O primo apenas respirou fundo, continuando a observar a festa. - Como ela recebeu a noticia?

- Nada irá mudar. - ele lembrou-se dos olhos tristes, enquanto ela o ajudava a se vestir e os primeiros raios de sol da alvorada que os separaria começou a adentrar em seus aposentos. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, até que ela beijou com delicadeza, mais uma vez, antes de dizer "Fique bem". Lembrando-se da feição bonita, ele engoliu o pesar no peito, juntamente com outro gole de sakê. - Irei retornar assim que possível.

- Eu sou tão sortudo...

- Hm?

- Por ser um bastardo, acabei tendo uma vida bem mais livre do que a sua. Posso fazer o que quiser, não serei forçado ou cobrado, já que nem sequer carrego o nome da família. Nunca irei precisar me deitar com uma garota apenas para cumprir um dever. - ele colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, apoiando o rosto. - Imagino o que Ayumi-san está pensando agora. Lembre-se de sorrir, Tezuka. Ela já deve estar assustada o suficiente.

- Vou tentar. - respondeu, colocando mais sakê em sua xicara, bebendo lentamente.

###

A celebração já havia terminado a algum tempo. A noite caiu devagar e os convidados retornaram a seus respectivos lares. Os servos já estavam terminando a arrumação do lugar quando Tezuka foi liberado para adentrar nos novos aposentos da mansão, que dividiria com a esposa a partir daquela noite, silenciosamente.

Algumas lanternas crepitavam na varanda aberta, balançadas pelo suave vento. O rosto dela levantou-se ao vê-lo, os olhos azuis apreensivos. Sentada de maneira impecável à frente do grande _futon_ que iriam dividir ela vestia um _yukata_ branco, com bordados delicados nas pontas das mangas e colar. Seu cabelo longo estava completamente solto, tocando o chão, um manto sedoso e negro. Pelo tecido fino do _yukata_, ele pôde ver o corpo virgem, esbelto e bem feito. Também podia sentir o cheiro agradável de perfume que exalava de sua pele, do banho que havia tomado após o casamento, na preparação para as nupcias.

Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente e tocou seu pescoço, sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Varias foram às vezes que se preparou para possuir uma mulher desde que foi iniciado por Saya. Sabia o que fazer, sabia o que iria sentir. As intimidades entre paredes não eram segredo para ele.

Não seria difícil deflorar aquela jovem, que aos olhos de toda a sociedade, havia se tornado sua propriedade naquele dia. Tudo o que deveria fazer era impor seu corpo maior e mais forte ao dela, tirar suas roupas e despejar-se em seu útero. Em 9 meses ela iria dar a luz ao próximo Tezuka, a família ficaria satisfeita, ele teria cumprido seu papel e provavelmente poderia voltar ao lado de Saya-san, sem ninguém para cobrá-lo, agindo como vários senhores casados que dividiam suas noites com outras _tayuus_ no Akai Hana, deixando em casa as esposas obedientes e os filhos nascidos por obrigação.

Mas, tudo mudou ao sentir a pele dela estremecendo naquele primeiro toque. Uma única lagrima abandonou as pedras azuis, antes que abaixasse o rosto, humilhada, segurando a gola do yukata que ele vestia:

- Ayumi-san?

- Desculpe. - a voz tão tremula quanto suas mãos.

- Está com medo de mim?

- Não. – ela levantou o olhar e o fitou, sem hesitação. – Eu sei o que irá acontecer. Mas... até dias atrás éramos estranhos um para o outro. Sei que pertenço a você agora, mas... será que você poderia me dar um tempo para digerir tudo isso? – ela abaixou novamente o rosto e a mão que antes o tocava até que os dedos dele sobre os seus, segurando-os gentilmente chamou sua atenção. - Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas... por favor... não consigo respirar direito desde o dia em que soube que seria sua esposa. Eu só preciso encontrar um pouco de ar novamente.

Tezuka a observou por alguns segundos. O corpo dela inteiro tremia, talvez pela força que ela deveria estar fazendo para que novas lágrimas não caíssem, tentando acalmar a si mesma.

Ayumi soltou as vestes do marido e colocou os braços ao seu redor. O que a mãe iria dizer se soubesse sobre seu comportamento tão vergonhoso? "Apenas fique quieta e calada. Ele saberá o que fazer.", foi tudo o que disse, enquanto as servas aprontavam sua caçula para a noite de nupcias. Tentou com todas as suas forças manter-se submissa e digna, como a mãe a havia instruído, mas foi impossível. O silêncio dele a amedrontou mais ainda. Com certeza ela seria punida. Aquele atraso sob um direito que ele havia conquistado sobre o seu corpo iria se voltar contra ela, ele iria arrancar suas roupas e fazê-la entender o seu lugar. Mas, a suavidade da voz da voz masculina e o toque gentil em sua mão a fizeram abrir os olhos surpresa, não o reconhecendo sem aquele olhar com tanta seriedade:

- Me perdoe.

- Tezuka-san?

- Eu também não desejei isso, Ayumi-san. Esse casamento é uma gaiola de ouro em que tanto eu quanto você fomos aprisionados. Não há nada de errado com você, mas, no momento, não queria ser o marido de ninguém. Mas, já estamos aqui. E temos um dever a cumprir. Você me deve uma criança. Um herdeiro para minha família.

- Eu compreendo. - ela abaixou o rosto novamente.

- No entanto, a minha voz não irá se sobrepor a sua. A sua vontade e desejos serão ouvidos. - os olhos azuis o fitaram, extremamente surpresos. - Não irei tocá-la até que você me permita. Até que você me diga para fazê-lo.

Ele levantou-se lentamente e virou-se, indo em direção à porta.

- Espere! Para onde vai?!

- Irei dormir nos aposentos ao lado. - ele parou por um momento, mas não virou-se para olhá-la. - Não se preocupe, ninguém irá descobrir. Boa noite.

Ao ouvir o _shouji_ fechando-se cuidadosamente e ao ver-se sozinha no quarto, as lagrimas caíram sem cessar, o rosto entre suas mãos, tentando abafar o choro. Em seu coração ela agradeceu infinitas vezes a compaixão e gentileza de Tezuka. Ela simplesmente não estava preparada para entregar-se daquela forma. Mas, apesar da oportunidade, seu peito ainda mantinha-se pesado, com a tristeza e certeza de que nada havia mudado.

Ela estava casada a um estranho. Seu corpo carregaria uma criança nascida da ausência de amor. O seu futuro inevitável apenas tinha sido atrasado por algum tempo.


	9. O Cruzar dos Fios Vermelhos - Parte 7

A primeira neve do inverno daquele ano caia silenciosamente. A jovem de olhos castanhos claros, vestida em varias camadas de um caro tecido esperava com o olhar ansioso, na porta da mansão. O vento frio balançava seu cabelo longo e negro e uma serva lhe observava, preocupada.

- Echizen-sama. Tem certeza de que não quer esperá-los em casa? Está muito frio, a senhora pode adoecer.

- Estou bem. Obrigada. – ela respondeu, sem desviar o olhar. Não sabia exatamente a quanto tempo estava ali, mas o frio começava a atravessar as camadas da roupa, ardendo sua pele.

Respirando fundo, abaixou a cabeça, já sem esperanças, colocando uma das mãos no ventre de 8 meses, ao sentir o bebê mover-se. Sua atenção foi desviada quando o som da carruagem tornou-se proximo. Os cavalos diminuiram o galope até a entrada e pararam, vagarosamente. Um adolescente de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes desceu, seguido de um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos. O coração da jovem acelerou ao vê-los e ela correu até eles, abraçando o garoto.

- Shuichirou. – ela sussurou, apertando o abraço da forma mais proxima possivel, apesar da forma redonda que os separava. As mãos dele agarraram o tecido de sua roupa e ela pôde sentir o estremecimento do corpo magro no seu, antes que sua voz cheia de tristeza fosse ouvida.

- Nee-san! Me perdoe... me perdoe!

- Está tudo bem. – ela sussurou, beijando sua testa.

O jovem aproximou-se dos dois, um olhar de pesar sobre a cena. A moça levantou o rosto e o fitou, antes que uma lagrima deixasse seus olhos.

- Nanjirouh, obrigada.

- Vamos entrar? Está frio demais e foi um dia longo.

O jantar ocorreu de forma silenciosa. Estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de refeições da mansão, uma lareira ao fundo do comodo. A sopa quente aqueceu o corpo dos três, enquanto um clima pesado ainda pairava no recinto. Os servos haviam sido dispensados, dando privacidade à familia.

- Obrigado, Nee-san. – o adolescente disse, de cabeça baixa. – Desculpe o trabalho, Nanjirouh-san.

- Não se preocupe, Shuichirou. Não foi trabalho algum. – respondeu, com um sorriso gentil. – Estavamos realmente preocupados com você. Sozinho naquela casa.

- Shuichi, gostaria de comer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, eu estou bem. Obrigado pela refeição. Nee-san... por favor, não fique zangada com Chichiue. Ele apenas não quis preocupá-la ainda mais, na sua condição. – ele abaixou o rosto, desolado. – Realmente pensava que era apenas uma gripe comum, por causa da estação fria. Ele não me deixou levar um médico ou avisar a vocês. Eu deveria ter feito algo. – sua voz estremeceu.

- Não foi sua culpa, Shuichi. – tocando a mão do irmão mais novo, ela disse com doçura. – Ninguem teria conseguido obrigar o papai a fazer algo ou deixar aquela casa. Um samurai muito teimoso, até o fim. Não foi sua culpa.

- Por que não vamos todos dormir, Rinko? – Nanjirouh sugeriu à esposa. – Já está tarde e uma boa noite de sono é o que Shuichirou precisa agora. Podemos conversar melhor amanhã. Você também não descansa direito a quase 2 dias. Não é bom para você ou para o bebê.

- Está bem. – o marido levantou-se e a ajudou a levantar-se também. Nanjirouh levou o cunhado ate seus aposentos, antes que Rinko se despedisse do irmão e seguisse para o quarto dos dois.

######

Uma vida dificil, mas feliz. Essa era a unica forma que Rinko poderia definir os seus ultimos anos ao lado do pai e do irmão. Ela tinha um orgulho imenso de Shuichirou. Não acreditava que poderia ter sido mesmo responsável por sua educação, já que todas as qualidades do irmão faltavam nela. Desbocada, de pavio curto e com pessimos modos para a filha de um samurai respeitado e conhecido, foi forçada a descobrir toda uma doçura escondida ao perder a mãe no parto do irmão mais novo.

Sendo de uma familia de samurais, era dever do pai oferecer um sucessor para o senhor que servia, mas o destino lhe deu uma filha, que, apesar de ser muito bem recebida e amada por ambos os pais, não poderia seguir aqueles passos. Então, a mãe de saúde fragil tentou por vários anos uma nova gravidez, sem sucesso. Até que, aos 10 anos da filha mais velha, finalmente deu a luz o herdeiro que seu marido precisava, sob o custo de sua vida. Rinko cuidou de Shuichirou enquanto o pai se dividia na depressão pela perda da esposa e o trabalho, até que, substituido por um samurai mais novo, foi afastado da guarda de seu shogun, recebendo uma pensão justa pelos anos de serviço. Os anos de lutas pediram um preço alto ao corpo do pai e não era raro vê-lo com dores.

Quando Shuichirou completou 7 anos, ela começou a trabalhar em um restaurante de lamen proximo à sua casa, para ajudar na renda familiar. Sendo uma moça bela, vários foram aqueles que tentaram cortejá-la, mas sempre eram rejeitados. O pai a conhecia bem demais para tentar intervir. Até que o rapaz moreno e sorridente apareceu, faminto, em uma tarde chuvosa, pedindo algo para se aquecer. E encantou-se com a personalidade forte da jovem, tornando-se um cliente regular por vários meses, ganhando sua amizade e conhecendo sua familia, até que finalmente pediu sua mão. Nanjirouh colocou-se a frente do patriarca Oishi e sorriu quando o senhor o indagou sobre a capacidade de fazer a filha feliz. O futuro genro respondeu oferecendo a vida na espada do sogro, se não cumprisse o trato. A cerimônia foi simples, apenas no cartorio municipal. E somente naquele dia, ao deixar sua casa e a pequena cidade em que viviam, descobriu que o marido era um dos homens mais ricos de Kyoto, possuindo terras ferteis para a agricultura e pecuaria em quase toda a região. Rinko sabia que o marido era orfão de pais e que morava e vivia sozinho. Esperava uma casa modesta e confortavel, luxos não eram necessários. Seu coração quase parou ao ver o tamanho da mansão em que iria viver e as dezenas de servos à sua espera. Os primeiros meses foram dificeis, ela não sabia como agir ou dar ordens, mas Nanjirouh a deixou segura e a vontade para lidar com a situação. Em pouco tempo ela era verdadeiramente querida pelos trabalhadores da casa e o amor entre eles era genuino. Ao lado de Nanjirouh ela encontrou a calma e paz que precisava para descansar dos ultimos anos dificeis.

######

Nanjirouh abriu a porta do grande aposento dos dois, silenciosamente. Rinko estava deitada de lado, o cabelo longo solto pelo futon. Ele deitou-se a sua frente, os dedos acariciando o cabelo sedoso:

- Tente dormir.

- Não consigo. Fico imaginando Shuichi sozinho naquela casa, por todas essas duas semanas antes de você ter ido buscá-lo. E se aquela carta nunca tivesse chegado?

- Mas agora ele está bem. Ele foi muito corajoso, se encarregou do enterro do seu pai sozinho.

- Não é justo... – ela fitou o marido, os olhos bonitos prestes a se derramarem. – O papai foi tão egoista! Por que não veio morar conosco quando nos casamos? Por que ele não aceitou ajuda?!

- Você sabe que ele não era feliz desde que sua mãe morreu. Ter se aposentado só piorou as coisas. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Rinko. Ele partiu na casa dele, do jeito que desejava e foi enterrado ao lado da esposa. – os dedos do marido enxugaram as lagrimas do rosto bonito.

Ela segurou o tecido do yukata que ele usava, encostando a testa em seu peito. Todo o choro que havia segurado nos ultimos dias fluiu livremente. Nanjirouh espalhou beijos suaves pelo rosto da esposa, desejando confortá-la. Demorou um tempo até que o cansaço pelo dia pesado fosse mais forte do que sua tristeza e ela adormeceu nos braços do marido, que continuou a embalar o seu sono, antes de adormecer ao seu lado também.

########

A neve havia cessado naquela manhã, mas o frio continuava. Shuichirou estava sentado na varanda principal, os braços para dentro do yukata de tecido grosso que usava. A mesma expressão de pesar nos olhos verdes e bonitos, que fitavam a paisagem branca. Havia dormido profundamente na noite anterior e tomou um banho quente ao acordar, mas ainda sentia o corpo e a mente cansados.

- Tome. – ele sorriu, entregando-lhe a xicara com chá. – Vai lhe ajudar a esquentar.

- Obrigado, Nanjirouh-san. – tomou um pouco do liquido morno, vagarosamente. - Como está Nee-san?

- Dormindo. Ela estava muito cansada. Desde que soube do ocorrido, não conseguia dormir ou comer direito. Espero que sua presença aqui consiga tranquilizá-la agora.

- Me perdoe, Nanjirouh-san. – ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando a neve no chão. - Você é tão ocupado, Nee-san está em um estado delicado e eu dando problemas a vocês dois. Me perdoe.

- Você ja pediu tantas desculpas desde que chegou, Shuichirou. E nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Você agiu como o seu pai havia lhe pedido e cuidou dele até o fim, sozinho. Você é um bom filho e um bom irmão.

-Nanjirouh-san... o que vai acontecer comigo agora? – os olhos verdes fitaram o cunhado, apreensivos. – O que eu posso fazer? Será que posso trabalhar lhe ajudando em algo? Não quero me tornar um fardo para você ou minha irmã novamente.

O rapaz colocou a xicara do lado, antes de falar:

- Você será um samurai, Shuichirou.

- Como assim?!

- Seu pai ja havia feito todos os preparativos. Você irá para o dojo na primavera.

- Ele... se preocupou com isso? Mesmo estando tão doente...

- Na ultima vez que pude visitar vocês, perguntei a ele o que mais sentia falta ao ter se aposentado. E ele apenas disse que gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para ver você e sua irmã crescendo. Oishi-san sempre teve muito orgulho de vocês. E você levará o nome da sua familia adiante, como um grande samurai também. Nos deixe ajudá-lo com isso por enquanto.

- Nanjirouh-san... obrigado! – o garoto abaixou a cabeça, tentando prender o choro pelas palavras do cunhado, quando ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos negros:

- Não me agradeça. Apenas cresça logo, para que eu tenha um parceiro de sakê, certo? Sua irmã me proibiu de oferecê-lo a você por enquanto, até mesmo quando nosso filho nascer.

O adolescente apenas assentiu, tentando sorrir entre as lágrimas que deixaram seus olhos verdes timidamente.


End file.
